


交易愉快 |The Business of Pleasure

by zivan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bath Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Cannibalism, Comeplay, Dining, Hooker AU, Knives, Licking, M/M, Nightmares, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Slapping, Table Sex, Ties Restraints, discussion of abuse, smothering, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zivan/pseuds/zivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>汉尼拔博士意图先奸后杀/并吃掉一名性工作者。当他见到那名性工作者时，计划改变了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Business of Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/835312) by [Magnetism_bind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind). 



 

01

  
汉尼拔看了眼他的手表。六点还差一刻。他应该能在那时和眼前这位委托人结束。如果不能，男妓可以等。他收了钱不就是要侍候别人的乐趣。

这次他承担了一定的风险支付了极高的中介费给一个衣着破烂，明显不在乎手下人是死是活的男人。这笔钱自然是从一张不在他名下的信用卡上划出的，但他的确要求将那名男妓送到他自家住址。这其中便埋下了隐患。

但终其一生之中的闪光点时常来自于风险。不冒险人们为什么还要继续生活？

汉尼拔早已吊起食欲。距离他上一回如此计划食人已经过去了好几周。他打算充分享受今晚即将到来的饕餮。

**

威尔按响门铃，努力让自己的脸看上不是那么乏味。这是一栋漂亮的房子。大概属于某个富得漏油想要趁自己老婆出城在这个周末寻欢作乐一番的混蛋。

他早就领会到了做这一行最好是按顾客的意思来。那样你就能顺利的拿到钱没半点麻烦。他会做这个。他会弯下腰触到自己的脚尖当被操的时候。他会乞求，假装自己极度渴求顾客来填满他。他会安静，一动不动的躺在某个一心只想要有个洞来发泄的人身下。威尔都可以做到。但这并不意味着他喜欢。有时他管不住自己的嘴。有时他只是控制不住自己。

他清楚这次的活儿一定程度上是个测试。如果他搞砸了，马丁不会再给他第二次机会。

没有人应门。他被要求六点整到这里。现在六点，他到了，天煞的顾客却不在。

威尔环顾了下四周，意欲离开。如此一来或许会带给他更多的麻烦。于是他在前门坐下决定至少再多等五分钟。

一辆价值不菲气派十足的轿车驶入车道从他身边经过开进了车库。威尔起身等候，看着车库的门在车尾背后缓缓关上。

那个男人没有出来。显而易见。那个男人明明看见他坐在台阶上，却直接开了过去把他晾在那里。没什么大不了的，所以这回他是在和一个混蛋做交易。他以前有过和混蛋乱搞的经历。

威尔把满脑的思绪甩到一边重新按响了门铃。那个按钮大概被他不何适宜的重重的按了好长时间。

门开了，他抬起头，用手抓了抓颈背。“恩，我想我有个六点的约？”

那个商人打扮的男人把住门，说道“据我揣测。你稍后有一个紧急会议？”

他让威尔有一种冲动想说是的，冲他竖个中指然后走人。相反他咬咬牙，快速地露出一个人畜无害的笑容，说“并没有，我属于你。”

他跨进房门。

顾客关上门。“那么你可以先在这儿等候。”

他留下威尔在玄关处，然后走进众多房间门中的一扇，关上了门。

威尔盯着他的背后，耸耸肩。好吧，好吧，说真的，只要他肯付钱管他在做些什么？对方又没有把他揍出屎来，让他倚在墙角讨饶。他有过这样的客人。毫无快感可言。甚至很讨厌，但是基本上通常就是这样。

走廊里的另一扇门开了，威尔直起身子。

汉尼拔站在走廊里审视着他。这并不是他所期待的。

**

_他要求的是某个无足轻重，没有特殊牵绊的人，而皮条客听后笑得很粗鲁，说道“你指一次性用完就能扔的那种。”_

_汉尼拔抿起嘴唇，“如果你想这么理解的话。”_

_“不用担心，我会给你找个漂亮的小东西。我不在乎你会对他做些什么。”_  
  
**

汉尼拔的目光在对方身上游荡，品鉴着他。这叫是 _一次性的_ ？他会用他烹调一份精美的小肉排，但是这个人身上远远不止这点潜力。

那个年轻的男人还在等待，“恩…酬劳…..”

“是的，当然。”汉尼拔从他的外套口袋里拿出信封给另一个人，然后便走回了书房里。一半出于礼节，因为年轻人多半想要点钱，一半出于测试性的，如果眼前这个男人拿出钱点算，那这便是测试。

汉尼拔透过打开的房门瞥见对方点算的方式手指灵巧有条不紊。

威尔把信封塞进自己的夹克内侧并敲了敲书房的门。

“进来。”

“那么你想在哪儿要我？”

汉尼拔不是十分肯定自己是否应该去要他。他应该现在马上在这里就扭断他的脖子。这个年轻人身上却散发着与他作为性工作者不符的麻烦的气息。当你决定计划的一部分需要取决于另一个人时这样的情况便会发生。通常汉尼拔都会在夜间租一辆车，在街边挑一个男妓然后开回家。性交以及随之而来的死亡，并且汉尼拔从他们身上收割到的好处总能延续到在性爱所带来的快感消散之后很久。

“你可以在这儿脱衣服，如果你想的话。”汉尼拔看着他脱掉夹克。他脱外套的方式带着身形修长的年轻人特有的灵活轻巧，随后他解开鞋带并蹬掉了鞋子。“你年纪多大？”

“二十四岁。”报出的数字被卡在嘴边的汗衫变得模模糊糊的。

他看上去更年轻。“你的名字？”

年轻人犹豫了一下，手里拿着刚脱下来的汗衫，“丹尼”。

谎言。汉尼拔感到自己的皮肤正被失望微微刺痛。“我知道了。”

“不是的。”出乎意料之外年轻人回答道。“只是….我老板逼我们用假名。他觉得我看上去像丹尼。”他把汗衫扔在地上，在自己的牛仔裤上摸索着拉链。关于自己老板马丁的记忆让他垂下头。 _“嘿，就你，记住了，好孩子，是的，你就是个丹尼。”_ 是他最厌恶的回忆之一。

“你自己觉得这个名字怎么样？”汉尼拔观察着他的双手扯下牛仔裤，露出略显单薄的大腿。

“我讨厌被人叫这个名字。”但通常无关紧要，因为没多少人会去问他叫什么。威尔脱掉袜子，然后是他的运动短裤，和他的裤子堆在一起。

“那你的真名是？”汉尼拔目光扫过对方裸露的身体。

“威尔。威尔·格拉汉姆。”这坏了规矩，但在说出自己名字的那一刻威尔并不在意。这也让他自己颇感惊讶。

“很高兴见到你，威尔。”汉尼拔伸出手。“我的名字是汉尼拔·莱克特。”

威尔握手的方式不错，有力却不刻意。汉尼拔脑海中浮现出自己握起对方的手腕放在自己的嘴边，用牙齿沿着那里的经脉刮擦。

“你想要我怎么叫你？”

“汉尼拔就可以了。但假使你觉得不合适的话。莱克特先生也行得通。”

“我喜欢 _汉尼拔_ 。”威尔环顾了下四周。书房的四面墙填满了书架，画作成列在它们的间隔处。所有挂在窗户上的窗帘都显得很厚重，在夜色临近之际只给阳光留下了一小处缝隙。房间里的空气凉爽，却又不至于让他感到寒冷。威尔光着身子站在那里，在汉尼拔端详他时等待着。

“你上一次沐浴是什么时候，威尔？”

“昨天，早上。”一般他都会随便扯个谎。但这个客人不一样。不知怎的他能够识破他。

汉尼拔颌首。他走过来，微微靠向威尔沿着他的颈背嗅了嗅。当汉尼拔闻他的时候威尔克制自己保持绝对的静止。这算不上讨厌，只是有点奇怪。

汉尼拔直起身子。“楼上有间浴室, 左边第一扇门。 洗澡。用香皂和水清洗你自己，但别用太多香皂。之后下楼来。”

威尔点点头走上楼。汉尼拔饥饿的盯着他的身体。有一点皮条客说得没错。威尔的臀部确实饱满诱人。

他给自己倒了一杯酒。

**

威尔快速认真的洗了澡。他用了足够的肥皂来清洗皮肤，但又不是太过到会留下很重的气味。他不排斥被要求洗澡。他有过客人让他去洗一洗因为他很臭。这次不同于那次。他的感觉告诉自己是因为汉尼拔更想闻到属于 _他自身_ 的气味。

威尔洗完澡，擦干自己并重新挂好了毛巾。往镜中粗略的观察了下自己。他清楚自己看上去比实际年龄更小。赤身裸体，没有什么好用来掩饰的。他做了一个深呼吸，凝视着镜中的自己，数到十三然后下楼。

书房的门开着但汉尼拔不在里面。威尔踌躇了一下，那个男人并没有告诉他要他等在这里。所以威尔顺着走廊走了下去，走到尽头是厨房汉尼拔正在里面品尝着一杯红酒。他的领带结稍微松散了些。他的目光随着威尔出现在门口而骤然变得尖锐。威尔一只光裸的脚停滞在门槛上。

“回到书房里去。”

威尔立马往回撤。他因为差点踏进汉尼拔的厨房而触到了对方的某些底线。一旦安全的回到书房里，他便开始等待，心跳快得是之前的两倍。威尔在胸前架起双臂，试图让自己冷静下来，却适得其反。

当他看向门的方向，汉尼拔站在那儿，堵住了出口。

“现在你的本能告诉你什么？”

“我有危险。”威尔不敢撒谎。他垂下手臂面对着汉尼拔。

“那你为何不逃？”

  
“面对威胁，站定不动是最好的选择。狮群…”他无法在汉尼拔在他四周绕圈时把话说完。当前的场景让威尔想要蜷缩起来并护住自己的脑袋。这里的空气中没有一丝一毫的安全可言。他僵立在原地感到自己喉咙发紧。

突然间汉尼拔停止踱步，点了下头。

威尔的心跳渐渐恢复正常；危险的气场减弱了。他又能呼吸了。

汉尼拔用舌尖舔过自己的嘴唇，仍能尝到红酒停留在那儿的余味。当他看见威尔出现在厨房门口，什么都没穿，好似自愿献祭的贡品，本能的觉醒势不可挡的占领了他体内的角角落落。即使现在，他仍渴望用自己的双手扼紧威尔的脖子，感觉着那象征生命的跳动直到他用牙齿撕开威尔的胸口，叼出他的心脏。他可以这么做，他可以立即就杀了他，接着他便能够拥有享受鲜肉的乐趣，但这样一来他也不可能欣赏到威尔此时的这幅模样。

假设现在他简单粗暴的操过威尔并且扭断他的脖子，那么就还有充足的时间去准备一餐。汉尼拔这样告诉自己，但接着他的注意力被威尔游览书房的样子所吸引。即使赤裸而易碎，他还是在书籍间停停看看。

_我总会有时间杀了他的。_ 汉尼拔心想。 _到早上。_

威尔瞅了一眼他。汉尼拔的脑袋里正在盘算着些什么。或者他就是喜欢有一个赤膊的年轻人在他的书房里瞎转悠。这些无所谓，威尔知道其他更猎奇的性癖。

徒然间汉尼拔做好了决定。“过来。”

威尔走过去站在他跟前。汉尼拔扫视过他的身体，像是在寻找着什么痕迹，然后他看进威尔的眼里。在威尔的眼里有一种情绪让汉尼拔想要去剥开，去探索。

“去趴在沙发背上。”

威尔愿意，甚至为他们终于到这一步而松了一口气。他清楚自己接下来的角色。他靠着沙发背弯下身子，双手撑在宽大的坐垫上。

他能听见随着汉尼拔走近自己身后对方的鞋子与地毯之间发出的细微的刮擦声。第一下触碰的位置出乎威尔的意料并不是他的屁股，而是靠近他的颈背。汉尼拔的手指停在那里随后一路沿着他脊椎的弧度往下，一直到他的臀部再到他的双腿之间。威尔自觉的把腿分得更开。汉尼拔轻抚过他的后穴和双球，玩味着。

威尔从未喜欢过这部分的戏码；无论怎么反应都不一定是正确的。他们总想要知道他有多饥渴，多久被操一回，他的洞有多紧还是有多松。接下来他们会变得愤怒然后拿他出气。他等待着第一个问题的到来，但并没有。汉尼拔的指尖滑向他的大腿，经过膝盖到他的脚踝。然后收回了手。

“站直然后转过身来。”

威尔并没有在期待这个。他转身，为自己做好心理准备。与汉尼拔面对面是一件更困难的事。虽然明知此时此刻不应该多想，然而在大多数时候威尔仍旧发觉很难去掩饰自己的想法。这也是为什么他从不接重复的客人。

汉尼拔先端详了一下他的身体，先前轻扫过他臀部的指尖，现在则抚过他胸部的线条而后向下到达腹股沟的位置。他的目光停留在威尔垂在少量毛发间的阴茎上。

“你大腿上的那块瘀痕， 是怎么弄来的？”

“我让某个人生气了。”在他上次干活的时候他看到了一些事情；在他余光所及之处浮现出了关于那些事情的画面吓坏了他。他躲了开来然后被客人报复性的狠狠推倒在床上并禁锢住了他。

汉尼拔用拇指抚摸过伤疤的边缘。互相矛盾冲突的欲望像爬藤一样交织在他的体内。这样的情况前所未有过。原定计划本是一场精心策划好的活动，而威尔·格兰汉姆颇有成效的在这进程当中制造出了一个转折。

汉尼拔用手握住威尔的性器，猛得一拽。

“操。”威尔跟着他的手向前蹒跚了几步。汉尼拔注意到对方眼中明亮的闪光。他如果重复一次刚才的动作，威尔会哭出来。相反他松开手，留下满身潮红，疼痛的威尔。

汉尼拔走向他的书桌从最上面的抽屉里拿出润滑剂。

威尔接住他扔过来的润滑剂。“坐在沙发上，帮你自己做好准备。要慢。”

威尔照做了。比起有些人直接用他们的手指塞进你的屁股里这要来得容易得多。用这种方式能够帮自己准备充分，但也是另一种屈服。为他们做这个，所以就不用麻烦到他们自己。威尔抹了些油在手指上，敞开膝盖接着把第一根手指送进了自己的体内。随着手指往里深一点，他酸痛的阴茎有了反应。

汉尼拔从他的书桌后面观赏着。他格外的安静。安静的人会有各种各样的心思。脏话连篇的人不是想要卖弄。就是想要逼迫威尔激怒他们。汉尼拔的沉默让人不安。威尔加进了第二跟手指，努力打开自己。汉尼拔身形高挑，手指很长骨节分明。很有可能他的性器也是这样。润滑油填满了威尔的指间，他试着增加进去第三根手指，但是汉尼拔却摇了摇头。

所以威尔坐在那儿等待着，两根手指还留在自己体内，他的颈窝里开始聚集汗水。

汉尼拔走过来，在沙发上坐下，伸展开双臂挂在沙发背上。“我要你坐在我的阴茎上操自己。”

威尔把手指拔出来，犹豫了一下。汉尼拔没有动所以他靠过去解对方的裤子。随着他手上的动作，汉尼拔保持静止，也还没有硬起。威尔抬起眼不确定的看着对方，但汉尼拔只是回看着他。威尔低下头。

汉尼拔控制住想要把手覆在威尔头发上的冲动。以观看对方的动作代替，威尔的头有节奏的上下摆动的方式，他的身体为了靠近汉尼拔的性器而蜷曲起来的样子。以现在这个姿势用手指插入他的后穴并不难，所以汉尼拔把手滑向威尔的股间。他把两根手指推进对方的体内，威尔小幅度的摆动了下自己的屁股来适应，他的嘴还在忙活着。

最后他把阴茎从嘴里吐出来，他的嘴唇因为唾液而显得光亮湿润。汉尼拔的手指停了下来，然后从他身体里抽了出来。

威尔又一次显得犹豫。

汉尼拔猜测他想要知道些什么。“面对我。”

威尔跨坐在他的大腿上，大胆地把手臂绕过汉尼拔的肩膀把手撑在沙发背上。然后缓慢的将自己降到汉尼拔等待中的性器上。

 

 

 

 

*第一章完*


	2. Chapter 2

 

在威尔调整自己的位置时汉尼拔猛得吸了一口气，气息中充满了对方的味道。在闻不可闻的香皂味之下是威尔干净清爽的肌肤上沾满新鲜汗液的气味。细嗅之下掩盖在更深处的来自于外界的气味忽隐忽现，是残留不去的车用润滑脂味。

今夜的晚餐点虽已经过了，但威尔的鲜肉仍旧可以让他饱餐一顿。

**

汉尼拔有着完美的自控力。即使在威尔骑在他身上时还是保持着绝对的平静。

威尔把速度控制在缓慢且不费力的节奏上。汉尼拔则只是单纯的回敬着他的目光。威尔在汉尼拔的阴茎上扭动着自己的屁股好让它更深的进入他体内。汉尼拔的肌肉开始显现出一种几乎感觉不到的细微绷紧感，他的手指则扣紧了沙发。

威尔稍稍提速，眼睛盯着汉尼拔的指关节。他并不习惯成为掌控主动权的那个。他或多或少确信这一切都只是游戏的一部分，汉尼拔会在任何时候翻身做主。如果事情不是这样，他还挺乐于去喜欢现在的局面。汉尼拔安静的在他身下大腿打开，这带给了他某种满足感。威尔挺起身子几乎把对方的阴茎从体内抽了出来，然后再重重的沉下去，观察着汉尼拔的喉咙是如何的收紧。冲动之下，他俯身靠近在汉尼拔的脖子上舔下了一道湿漉漉的痕迹。

汉尼拔的双手扶上威尔的臀部，威尔停了下来。

“继续。”汉尼拔告诉对方。他用指尖沿着威尔的躯干像羽毛般轻柔的抚过，而威尔则迫使自己继续规律的起伏。

汉尼拔往下看到威尔的性器随着他屁股的每一次动作而摆动。他的指尖亦向下，圈住阴茎的顶部，而后是柱身，掂量着它的分量。他把它拽起来贴近威尔的小腹，欣赏着威尔挣扎着不哭喊出来的模样。

当汉尼拔松开威尔的阴茎，它又能自由的弹跳。威尔抑制不住的战栗妙不可言的围绕着汉尼拔。他又重复了一次刚才的动作。然后是第三次，握紧的时间一次比一次更长一些，观察着威尔胸口蔓延的潮红一次比一次更明显。

在第四次的时候，威尔的手握住了他的手腕，汉尼拔抬眼看向他。

“拜托。”威尔脸上的线条微微拉紧；他的屁股亦紧紧的绞紧汉尼拔的性器，他的身体几乎是在颤抖。

汉尼拔反握住他的手腕，拽着它置于威尔的腰后，这个举动导致他尖锐的哭喊出声。汉尼拔拉住他的另一只手臂，将它放在同样的位置。他握住威尔背后的两只手腕让对方在他的阴茎上摇晃地找寻着平衡。

“继续。”

威尔继续沉浮，他的呼吸因为汉尼拔的性器在每一次的穿刺之后都更深的埋入他的后穴，而开始变得急促而不稳定。

汉尼拔继续用一只手固定住对方的手腕，另一只则重回到威尔的阴茎上。他端详着威尔的脸的同时握紧了对方的性器抵着他的肚子不放。当威尔开始以一种低哑，痛苦，孤立无援的声音开始啜泣，汉尼拔最后还是释放了他。

他伸出手放在威尔嘴边。“吐口水。”

威尔花了些时间才反应过来对方是什么意思，之后他便照做了，温暖的唾液击中了汉尼拔的掌心。之后他开始又紧又快的套弄威尔的阴茎，直到威尔在第五次套弄时迎来了高潮。

他的阴茎在汉尼拔皱掉的亚麻衬衫上射的到处都是的同时他的屁股比之前绞得更紧。随着汉尼拔的手指扣进威尔的背部，他亦无声的射在了对方的体内。

汉尼拔审视着身上的混乱，然后看向一动不敢动的威尔。他松开自己的领带，把它绕在威尔的脖子上，收紧，当做临时的狗绳。汉尼拔拉着领带的末端将威尔的脸拉向自己。

威尔舔了舔嘴唇，不安的等待着。

汉尼拔猛得一拽将对方的脸凑得更近。“清理干净。”

威尔俯下身子，敏捷轻巧的舔过汉尼拔的衬衫。来自于威尔舌头的质感透过面料愉悦的被感知着。他的衬衫当然仍旧需要清洗，但现在至少起了个好头。

威尔能够感受到衬衫之下来自汉尼拔肌肤的热度。他在同一块斑点处逗留了太久以至于布料黏上了他的舌头。最后他直起身来。

汉尼拔的目光同样凝视着他。在灯光下他的眼睛呈现出一种扰乱人心的红黑渐变色。威尔受惊似得胡乱地从他的腿上爬下来，却重重的跌倒在地板上。

汉尼拔起身，身影笼罩着对方，威尔试着站起来。“既然你已经下来了，那就待在那儿。”

威尔窘迫的向后坐下。领带松垮的挂在他的脖子上。

“我去冲个澡。”汉尼拔没想要带威尔一起上楼。他需要一点时间来决定接下来的行动。但他同样觉得还没到时候将活动进展到卧室。他俯视着威尔。他想告诉威尔就待在原地，但汉尼拔也不愿意花上整晚的时间如此来惩罚威尔特别是在这件事并不在他计划之内的时候，而后汉尼拔确定自己确实不会这么去做。

他伸手抓住领带，将威尔拽到自己脚边。汉尼拔牵着他来到可以通向二层臧书柜的梯子旁，将他拴在其中的一根横档上。“等在这儿。”

他将威尔独自留下，然后上了楼。之前他让威尔用的是客用淋浴。汉尼拔停下来思索了下，发现自己并不愿意在同一个地方冲澡，继续呼吸威尔残留下的气味。他继续前行来到主浴室。脱掉自己的外套把它放在一旁，然后解开衬衫的纽扣。先前威尔舔抵后留下的潮湿的斑块几乎都快干了。

汉尼拔举起衬衫放在自己的面前，深深的吸了口气。

**

显而易见威尔可以自己将领带解下来，但他并没有，而是靠着梯子上半躺下来。汉尼拔享受操纵的感觉，但他也不希望威尔完全压抑自己。两者之间的界限仅一步之遥。

他能感到精液正慢慢的从他的后穴往外滴，但他够不到离他最近位置上的纸巾。他真他妈的希望能洗个澡。但明显汉尼拔和他还没搞完，所以澡是没得洗了。好吧，操完第二轮，然后他就离开。他换了个姿势，试着去无视液体滑漏下来的感觉。

威尔闭上眼睛，陷入遐思。

**

当汉尼拔回到书房的时候他只穿了一条睡裤。他发现在那儿等待自己的画面很是诱人。威尔，一条腿弯曲着放在低一格的横杆上，手臂环抱在自己的胸前，领带仍旧系牢在他的脖子上，他的双眼紧闭着。把他更牢固的栓紧在梯子上操他是个十分吸引人的主意，但是这回汉尼拔觉得是时候在床上要他了。

威尔轻轻摇晃脑袋，逐渐清醒过来。

 _有趣。_ 汉尼拔走向他的同时威尔直起身子。汉尼拔的目光注意到滴落在横杆和地毯上的精液。威尔顺着对方的目光也注意到了，然后脸红了起来，是一种羞愧的深红色。

汉尼拔解下领带，仍旧让它挂在威尔的脖间。“跪下。”

威尔勉强的跪下。他知道接下来等待自己的是什么。

“清理掉它们。”汉尼拔转过身，走向他的书桌，表现的就像他无需去看威尔舔掉他自己的精斑一样。

横杆上的斑点还算容易清理，但地毯上的却有一点难度。威尔伸出舌头在污迹上舔了又舔直到他的舌头开始酸痛，但污迹还是没有消失。

他挺起身子，脸上因为舌头上的异物感而皱了起来。

他的大腿上残存着精液流过的痕迹，但汉尼拔似乎并不关心那些。他仔细的视察着地上。威尔控制住了自己去为地上还留有的污迹辩护。这不是他的错。

“那么过来。”汉尼拔带领他上楼。威尔跟在对方身后通过走廊，领带在他的胸口处拍打着。

汉尼拔的卧室很优雅，深紫色的床罩盖在清爽利落的纯白色床单上。

“在床上趴下。”汉尼拔命令道。

威尔照做了，他的性器擦过床罩。

“用手打开你的臀瓣。”

威尔亦服从，眼睛则紧盯眼前的青色墙纸。他没有为汉尼拔的舌头第一下轻拍他的臀瓣和扫过他的后穴做好准备。威尔因为惊讶而扭动起来。他有过客人让他来做这个，但客人们自己从没这么干过。他呻吟起来随着汉尼拔的舌尖推向更深处，抚弄过敏感的肌肉，让他浑身绷紧又止不住的颤抖。

汉尼拔拍开对方的手，自己撑开威尔的屁股。他的舌头在威尔的臀瓣间来回舔弄，直到威尔自己向后顶将后穴迎合上他的嘴，因为对方的舌头在自己的体内而狂乱着。

汉尼拔又往里推送了一记，用他的舌头操着威尔直到威尔抵着床罩抽动起来。

汉尼拔抽回舌头。他向下舔着遗留在威尔大腿处的精液，再而一路向上到他的臀缝。他的嘴停留在威尔的尾骨处。

“转过来。”汉尼拔起身走进浴室刷牙。

威尔翻过身来，喘着粗气。[i]搞什么鬼。[/i]他的胸上则粘着被汗水浸湿的领带。

汉尼拔返回来。他双膝打开在威尔的大腿两旁，把对方从头到尾打量了一遍。汉尼拔先从他的乳头开始，将它们舔弄到发硬之后再重重的啃咬。每一次都让威尔哭喊出来，胸部因为刺激性的疼痛而绷紧。

他的大腿同样值得关照。汉尼拔用舌尖在上面温柔的打着圈。而当威尔开始扭动身体，汉尼拔则捏住了对方阴茎的头部，热衷于威尔呼吸骤然变短和他的屁股绞紧的样子。

“需要我把你捆起来么？”

“拜托，”威尔甚至连自己在请求些什么都不清楚。

汉尼拔如他所愿。他继续在威尔左边的乳头上舔弄，又一次的啃咬并用牙齿衔着它拉扯。这回威尔是吼叫着高潮的。

汉尼拔在他身旁的床罩上躺下，脸上带着满意的神色。

威尔把手盖在自己的胸上。他又能呼吸了，是的当然能。他能感到自己的胸口在颤动。天，他的乳头酸痛的要死。他的人也累得要死。

他看向身侧的汉尼拔。“你想让我帮你…”他的大脑几乎运作不了，但他确信自己现在还该做些什么。

汉尼拔用手刷过他的臀部。“我希望你留下。”

威尔眨眨眼。“哦。”他实在太累了，不用动身去其他地方听上去很好，但与此同时他从未真的和一个客人相处过一整个晚上。“好吧。”反正他的家里也没有人在等他。

“这是什么意思？”汉尼拔注意到对方脸上的表情。

“我能…我需要去释放一下自己。”威尔感觉很尴尬，但他必须去。

“我并不希望你在床上这么做，所以可以。”汉尼拔轻笑着移开自己的手。并从威尔的脖子上解下领带。

威尔快速的上完厕所洗了手，然后用湿毛巾擦了擦自己的腿和屁股。他想洗个澡，但他太疲倦了所以也无所谓。当威尔回到卧室时，汉尼拔已经将床罩拉下，半躺在那儿，从ipad上看着些什么。威尔滑进被单里。汉尼拔没有去碰他，威尔注视着身旁的男人阅读的样子陷入了沉睡。 

  
是汉尼拔先醒了过来。威尔则蜷曲在他的体侧。汉尼拔沉默地打量着对方。将他翻过身并用枕头按在他的口鼻处执行起来应该很迅速。

威尔的嘴唇在他呼吸的时候轻微的开合。

汉尼拔用拇指扫过威尔右边的乳头，然后只是单纯的观察着那个小点的反应。

威尔醒来的时候发现汉尼拔仍在他昨晚入睡时相同的位置上，仍在阅读。如果不是对方的头发有着些许散乱的痕迹，威尔会觉得他从未合眼过。

汉尼拔看向他。“你睡得可好？”

“实际上，是的。”威尔环顾四周，才想起自己的衣服全还在楼下。“所以，我…”

汉尼拔已近做好了决定。“整个周末的费用是多少？”

威尔眨眨眼。“呃…我不确定？”

汉尼拔脸色颇为阴沉的看着他。“不确定是因为你从没做过这个还是因为你想从我这里讹更多的钱？”

“不确定是因为通常人们只会付钱给我，操我然后让我滚蛋。”威尔用平板的语气的说道。汉尼拔在第一个晚上付给他两千。他计算到。“七千。”汉尼拔付得起。

汉尼拔为了能让对方留下愿意花上两万。威尔要求的金额不过是个零头。“可以。我会在周一早晨支付给你剩余的钱。”

“好的。”威尔挠了挠手臂。“那么我得要打个电话。”

“在楼下的走廊里有一部电话。”

床边上就有一台电话机，但显而易见汉尼拔根本不削于他要和马丁报备。威尔走下楼。

汉尼拔数到三，拎起听筒。

“他想要我待上一整个周末。”

“你的洞洞肯定比我印象当中的还要紧。”

汉尼拔抿起嘴唇。他对自己去碰那个男人同样碰过的东西的想法有些反感。尽管有些古怪，但他发觉自己更无法忍受马丁染指威尔的这个念头。

威尔没有反驳对方，只是等待着他的回答。

马丁吐出一句。“多少钱？”

“六千。”

 _嗯哼。_ 汉尼拔微笑起来。威尔一点也不笨啊。

“只有这点？到周末结束的时候在门口台阶上给他来个口交，赚点小费。”

“我尽力。”威尔干巴巴的说完便挂断了电话。好吧，这个工作还要持续整整两天。他的周末并非是如此打算，但如果他真能侥幸得到那多余的一千块钱，他最好还是在这段时间里下定决心。

他钻进楼下的卫生间里小解。洗手，往脸上泼了点冷水，试着去缓解他做梦之后留下的潮热。他的乳头仍旧酸痛。那些汉尼拔留下的咬痕仍旧隐约感到疼痛。他回到楼上。

“事情都处理好了？”

“是。”

“没有额外的约？”

“没有。”

汉尼拔把他的iPad放到一边。“出于好奇，昨夜你没有提到要用安全套。”

“是你，没有提。”威尔支吾的说。

“我纯粹是好奇。”

“我想如果你想用的话，你就会用的。”

汉尼拔只是用一种沉着的目光长久的看着他。“你想要我用吗？”

 _快说不。说无所谓。_ “是的。”

“那为什么不提？”汉尼拔看上去是真的困惑。

“我厌倦了因为这个而挨打。”他把话直说出口。他的客人们，所有的一切。威尔都感到厌倦。

汉尼拔点点头。“我明白了。大多数时候我是会用的。”但上回他更想要完整的体会威尔。那是仅有的一次他允许自己犯错。他是应该要采取额外的防护措施当他处理对方的时候。“既然已经发生过了，我几个月前刚做过测试。你无需忧虑。”

“如果我，”威尔呢喃道。其实他最近有去过一个诊所。现在他是干净的。

“你应该要更好的照顾自己。”汉尼拔伸出手抚过威尔的腹部。

威尔顺势向后倒在床上随着汉尼拔跨坐上他的身体。他没有大声的说出那句悲哀的 _我是有在努力_ ，在汉尼拔亲吻上他的胸口并一路向下时，所有的话语都被堵回了自己的喘息当中。汉尼拔在动作的同时在为威尔的身体部位分门别类。威尔有着柔软的四肢，少量的毛发从肚脐连接到他的腹股沟。汉尼拔将自己的嘴置于威尔的肚子上，如此单纯，如此醉人。

正当他倾斜身子沿着威尔的臀部曲线啃咬时他听见了一声明显状况外的咕噜声。威尔防御性地抱起自己的手臂放在胸前。

“你上一次进食是什么时候？”

“没事的。”他的胃再一次发出了声响。

“回答问题。”

“昨天…中午。”威尔很饿，但他不想开口提任何请求。任何东西都需要付出代价。

汉尼拔坐起身。“你在来这之前没有吃过东西？”

威尔摇头。

“为什么不？”

“因为我以为这份工作会很快结束，最多几个小时，然后我就能去吃点东西。”然后他就能有钱去吃东西。

汉尼拔站起来。“穿点衣服，再到楼下的厨房里来。”

威尔下楼在书房里穿上了他的短裤和牛仔裤。他又在卫生间里洗了把脸，用手指顺了顺纠结在一起的头发。这份工作并不像他预期的那样进展着。

**

汉尼拔凝视着他刚拿出的煎锅。他竟在自己的待客之道上有失妥当而且这不怪其他人，错在他。他从未打算煮食给威尔，因为他从未打算让对方活到这个时间点上。他又拿出一盒鸡蛋然后打量着冰箱里的库存。

“你在烧菜。”威尔裸着上身站在门口，在跨进门之前稍显犹豫。他仍记得上次他在这儿时汉尼拔脸上的表情。

“请坐。”只需一眼就能看出在威尔的生活里从没有人给他做过饭。汉尼拔发觉这个事实莫名的让人沮丧。

“你想要吃些什么，威尔？”

“香肠。”

“那很好，”汉尼拔先是这样说道，接着停下来意识到威尔是开了一个玩笑，所以现在他只好尽量隐藏起自己的笑意。

“调皮。”他想问问威尔是否真的享受那个（他的‘香肠’），但他并不想听谎话所以把问题克制了下去。转而打开下一层的抽屉从容器里挑选了两根粗大的香肠，并将它们扔进了煎锅里。

威尔低下头笑了出来。好吧，这个男人应该没那么坏。他还没有像他有些客人那样扇过他耳光或是夸夸其谈过任何事情。这个人很难去读懂。有些人会想要他跪下在他说过这样的话之后，在他们烧菜的时候帮他们口交，但威尔猜不出汉尼拔的想法。

“你在想什么？”汉尼拔伸手去取鸡蛋，用一连串连贯优雅的动作敲碎其中的四个，他腰部的动作迅速而有条不紊。他把蛋壳扔进垃圾桶之后清洗了双手然后拿出面包。

“我试着去想明白现在该不该给你口交，或者做些别的什么的。”

“该不该？”两片面包放进了烤土司机。汉尼拔将香肠翻了个面。

“这里面有些不一样的…”威尔不能去解释，尤其是在该死的客人面前。他们不会理解，但汉尼拔望着他的样子像是出于纯粹的好奇。“通常如果我说了那样的一句玩笑话，大多数的客人不是气疯了就是要我真的接下去做。”

汉尼拔思考着他说的话，轻轻翻动鸡蛋。“但你刚刚还是说了。”

“恩，有时我不会那样说。”威尔耸耸肩。他还是他自己，即使他在旅馆里吸过别人的屌或者被压在书桌上被人操过。他不能改变这一点，他也没要去遵守那些他不必要遵守的规矩，他也不会。

正在烹饪中食物的香气让他的胃叫得更频繁了。

“请坐。”汉尼拔指了指凳子。威尔把凳子拿到料理台旁。汉尼拔把香肠放上盘子，炒蛋则添置在其一旁。吐司加工好弹跳上来，他迅速在上面抹上黄油，旋即酥脆的吐司在被装进侧盘之前都被均匀地覆盖上了一层黄油。他为威尔倒了一杯果汁，然后将餐盆和玻璃杯在料理台上推向对方。

威尔只是看着他。

“吃，在食物变冷之前。”

“那你呢？”威尔拿起餐叉 。食物闻起来很棒，尝起来更棒。他切下另一口食物，咽下出于纯然喜悦的叹息。

“我在这个时间还不饿。”汉尼拔给自己也倒了一杯果汁。他喝得很慢，注视着威尔进食的样子。

威尔舔掉残留在自己指头上的面包碎屑，然后切下另一口香肠。汉尼拔是为他做了这些。单单知道这个都让食物尝起来更加美味。狼吞虎咽的迹象稍许有那么点显露出来，但他绝大部分的餐桌礼仪还算可以。

威尔舔了舔嘴唇，把手伸向他的果汁。“谢谢你。”他的胃刚好饱得恰到好处。

“我的荣幸。”汉尼拔收过盘子清洗它们的同时威尔喝着他的果汁，眼睛打量着厨房。

这个早晨汉尼拔在厨房里显得更加放松。是因为性爱，还是烹饪？威尔不得而知。

接下来如果仅仅就去继续在意识到肚饿之前他们在做的事儿，感觉上会有些无礼。汉尼拔擦干盘子，把它们放到一旁。威尔拿着玻璃杯走到他身旁。

“去书房里等着。”汉尼拔洗起杯子，嗅了嗅威尔的嘴唇碰触过的位置。在晨光之中思考这些近乎荒谬。但既然他现在拥有威尔，那他要拿对方做些什么呢？

威尔坐在在书房里的一张沙发的扶手上等待着，但不到一会儿，他就休息够了，开始在房间里闲晃。他研究着书架上的书。对一个生意人来说，汉尼拔的藏书量非常之大。他四处走动，直到走近书桌。他曾在许多张书桌上被人操过。这张书桌对于这项运动来说应该会相当舒适。威尔的手指刷过光滑的木质桌面，一眼瞥见上面的开信刀。

“当心，那很锋利。”汉尼拔站在门口说道。

威尔从书桌旁退开。

汉尼拔穿过房间，握住对方的脸，审视着威尔然后亲吻了他。威尔仰起头，腾出给汉尼拔探索的空间。汉尼拔握住他下巴的手很牢固，但并不残酷。他到现在也并没有表现得残酷过。

威尔意识到自己其实还是在等着对方会突然翻脸变得冷酷无情。

一分钟后，汉尼拔断开这个吻，一脸深思的看着威尔。“你尝起来就像…”

“什么？”

“早餐。”汉尼拔松开手。

“所以我尝起来很美味。”

在那一刻汉尼拔看着威尔。“是的，你尝起来很美味。”他把威尔的头往后拽，接着再次吻了他。这回威尔更加深入这个吻，挤压着汉尼拔的同时汉尼拔也挤压向他。

他将威尔置于自己身下推倒在地毯上，对方则磨蹭着汉尼拔的睡裤。汉尼拔解开他的牛仔裤拉链，把裤子脱下。威尔仰面躺在地毯上，汉尼拔用手抚摸过他的臀部。他向下来到威尔的两腿间，用嘴含住对方正热切渴望着的阴茎。

“操。”威尔的屁股向上挺起而汉尼拔警告性地把他往下拽。他喜欢这样，像这样在自家的地板上拥有威尔。流动的阳光仿佛在他的肌肤上舞蹈。威尔的皮肤就是一副画板，汉尼拔将一抹红色捎上他的脸颊，就在威尔拱起身子将性器送入他的口腔里的时候。他苍白的胸部，稀少的毛发，还有他那美妙的带着瘀痕的乳头。他有着纤细曲线的臀部，缀满斑驳的金色晨曦。

汉尼拔挺起身子，看着威尔的性器，因为唾液而变得光亮，急切地渴望关爱。他含住对方的阴茎上下蠕动自己的嘴，威尔开始战栗。

“不要动。”汉尼拔告诉他。“我会用牙齿衔住你的龟头。注意你抽插的速度。”

每一下谨慎的抽插在汉尼拔的嘴里只会刮擦到威尔阴茎上的一小部分皮肤。但他仍被刺痛着，汉尼拔炽热的呼吸覆盖覆盖在他的身上，接着威尔开始有些上气不接下气，而当他高潮的时候，一道锋利的牙齿则擦过他的性器。

 

 

 

第二章完

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

汉尼拔等到威尔的性器完全疲软之后才松开嘴。他的手指则在威尔臀部的凹陷处徘徊。

威尔的呼吸仍旧喘急。他盯着天花板，手臂松懈的靠在额头上。

汉尼拔支起手肘，凝视着对方思索了好一会儿才坐起身来。

威尔轻微转动身体, 伸出手，指头抚过汉尼拔的胯部。

汉尼拔握住他的手腕制止了对方。“不是现在。”他需要独处的空间来理清自己的思路。威尔仰起头用半睁开迷蒙的双眼看着他而汉尼拔满脑子想做的就是用自己的舌头舔过威尔的肚子直到与他的唇齿交汇。这实在让人分心。他从没对人产生过如此这般的兴趣。

汉尼拔站起来。“我准备去跑步。”

威尔看上去满怀希望，像是他也愿意加入进来，而汉尼拔犹豫了，他大致思考了一下这个念头。他的确愿意带上威尔一起，但有人可能会看见他，那会为之后带来疑点。汉尼拔不需要疑点。这行不通。

“上楼，等在卧室里。”

威尔穿上他的短裤和牛仔裤，起身走开。汉尼拔发觉对方的肩膀由于失落而耷拉下来。

他过了五分钟才也上了楼。

**

汉尼拔让威尔脱下衣服俯卧在床上。然后把他的手腕用不那么紧的结绑在床柱上。他对脚踝做了同样的事直到威尔手脚半悬空着，四肢伸展的幅度刚好达到让这个造型吸引人的美感。

汉尼拔用指尖从威尔的脊椎一路滑到他的屁股，然后停了下来检查他的反应。接着他走向自己的橱柜，从他的收藏当中挑选出一颗跳蛋。逐渐而缓慢地，他仔细地将它塞入威尔体内直到对方被彻底的填满。

“那么。”汉尼拔环顾四周寻找着最后一击。他拿过昨天的领带，用它提起威尔的头让对方看向自己。“在我回来之前不许射出来。”

威尔笨拙的点点头。

“说出来。”

“我不会在你回来之前射出来，先生。”他对这个‘先生’从何而来毫无头绪；它就这样从他嘴里漏了出来。

汉尼拔接受了他的说法，用领带绕过他的嘴，在脑后系了起来。

接着他给自己换上运动裤和T恤。威尔则安静的躺在一旁。

在门口汉尼拔回过头看着正在努力克制自己四肢展开的威尔，跳蛋的末端淫荡的支在他的体外。

汉尼拔打开开关，观察着威尔的臀部受到刺激后猛得抽搐，不受控制的在床单上磨蹭着自己。有75%的可能威尔会不能控制住自己而汉尼拔则会为此惩罚他。那样一来应该可以让他们之间的事回到原来应有的样子。他让门打开着然后下了楼，脸上挂着满意的神情

汉尼拔从楼下门廊处的小桌上的容器里拿出钥匙和ipod。他锁上前门，带上耳机，从车道一路慢跑下去，肖邦的乐曲在他的耳边愉悦地流淌。

**

威尔把脸压在枕头上。呼吸， _呼吸。_ 跳蛋在他体内发出持续不断的嗡嗡声，让他欲火焚身。他渴望自己可以对着床单穿刺，一次又一次的释放自己，直到把自己掏空。

领带抵在他的舌头上，让他吞咽起来的时候口干舌燥。

威尔聆听着屋内的寂静，尝试在某一种他能够听得见的特定的声音上集中精力。一根树枝刮擦着卧室窗户发出模糊的声响。刺耳地涌入他耳朵里的自己的呼吸声。他偶尔移动身体床单发出的沙沙声。床头边上唯一的时钟却不会发出滴答声。当下整个感觉起来有些超现实的环境让他闭上双眼，但是黑暗只会让情况变得更糟，他又睁开眼。

他孤身一人。

如果汉尼拔发生了什么事？那多长时间之后人们才会发现他？

威尔蠕动着身体，而让跳蛋陷得更深了。这是不是汉尼拔典型的周六早晨会做的事儿，随便了…. _哦天呐。_  
  
**

汉尼拔把鞋子脱在了进门处。他穿着袜子走上楼梯的时候安静的像是死神。

汉尼拔停在门口，目光停留在威尔身上。不幸的是对方的脸并没有面对门口，但他的屁股随着跳蛋的震动而隐约地颤抖着。他的肩膀正处于一种美妙的张力之中，暗示出汉尼拔不曾预料到的自控力

他拿起遥控器给跳蛋提速。模糊不清的呻吟从被堵住的嘴里倾泄出来，威尔转过头看见站在一旁的汉尼拔。他的眼里并没有流露出乞求或是哀怨的神色，单单是用一种沉默的绝望凝视着汉尼拔。汉尼拔让跳蛋又持续了一整个分钟，观察着威尔的屁股向后绷紧，接着他则关掉了它。威尔埋进枕头里，肩部因为解脱而垮了下来。

汉尼拔漫步到床边。伸手放在威尔身下，他惊讶的发现对方只有滴下了前液，他的阴茎还是坚硬的。威尔并没射精。

汉尼拔满腹疑虑的解下领带。“我可以让这个持续多长时间？”他紧握住威尔的性器，享受着它立即戳进自己手掌里的反应。

威尔把头枕在枕头上。“我希望是无论你想要的多长时间。”

“你有多想要射精？”

“非常。”威尔呢喃道。他可以为此去恳求对方，如果他必须这么做的话，如果这就是汉尼拔所期待的话。

汉尼拔不急不缓的脱下自己的衣服。威尔用余光提防地看着对方。

“我现在要操你。”汉尼拔拔出跳蛋，欣赏着威尔为他完全打开的样子。他在床上把自己置于威尔身后，轻而易举的滑入对方的体内，以至于他需要克制住自己的呻吟。

这对威尔来说宛如酷刑。每一下深入的穿刺让他的阴茎不由自主地蹭上床单。他绷紧的双球因为渴望而变得沉甸甸且愈发疼痛。他感觉到汉尼拔是在为他没有趁他跑步期间高潮而失望，而现在这又替代了原先的惩罚。所有的一切他妈的全是游戏。威尔紧盯着墙壁。汉尼拔不需要理由来惩罚他。他只需要这么去做。他可以对威尔做任何他愿意做的事。

又一记特别深的的插入之后威尔咬牙屏住了自己的哀嚎。汉尼拔一下接一下的重复这个动作。一只手撑在威尔上方的床头板上，一只手抓住他的头发，把他的头往后拉。

“你有多想射出来？”

“拜托。”威尔在对方的手里仰起头。拜托是个用起来很恰当的词。听起来很礼貌而且人们喜欢它的发音。

“告诉我。”汉尼拔加重了手上扯的力度。

“拜托，我忍不住，”威尔抬起眼睛看着对方，他的额头皱起泛着红光，他的双唇绝望的张开。

汉尼拔更用力的拉扯他的头发，看着对方的脖颈弯曲且战栗的曲线。他继续抽插，体尝着威尔的生命在他手中的律动。

威尔在他接下来的一记穿刺时射了出来，心脏在他胸腔里沉重地跳动。汉尼拔收紧在他发间的手指，对方呻吟着，汉尼拔的阴茎仍旧在他体内进出，似乎永无止境直到最终也迎来了高潮。威尔的脖子十分僵硬，汉尼拔把他的头过分紧的向后拉扯，他的身体像把弓似的拱起，假使汉尼拔再向后拉扯分毫，他便会折断。

汉尼拔缓慢的松开他的头发，沉下身子靠在威尔背后。他舔掉一滴威尔颈背上的汗水。威尔闭上眼睛，深呼吸。汉尼拔的重量倚靠在他的身上，温暖着他，接着便消失了。

汉尼拔替他解开所有的捆绑，把绳索放在一旁。他倚在床头板上坐了一会儿。他仍可以感受到威尔的肉体包裹着他的阴茎，在那一时刻两条生命的绳索是如此紧密的缠绕在一起。

威尔趴在床上，彻底的被耗尽。他唯一的想做的就是躺在这儿，尽管他整个早上都在做这件事。汉尼拔把手放在他的屁股上。

“洗澡。”

威尔的腿很虚弱。他不确定自己的腿是否还动得了。单是想想要走到走廊尽头就很是累人。他朝着门口走去。

“这边。”汉尼拔仰起头示意他私人的淋浴间。威尔不让自己去想这意味着什么。他只是照着去做。

威尔站在淋浴喷头下时汉尼拔跟了进来。他们一同冲洗，肩膀蹭着肩膀。

高潮的余韵在威尔的脊椎里像音乐般振动着。他的四肢像灌了铅似的沉重。他看着汉尼拔沐浴在水中的肌肤，水滴在他的胸口上跳动。他的眼睛同样感到沉重。

汉尼拔先踏了出去。他没有给威尔留下任何指示，而当威尔终于离开淋浴间，卧室里空无一人。

他穿上短裤，下楼去到厨房。

**

汉尼拔看了眼靠在门框上的威尔，然后把目光转回到自己的咖啡上。这件事本该在昨晚就处理完毕，他手头上还有工作文件需要费心而威尔看上去摇摇欲坠。如果汉尼拔想要继续和威尔待上一整个周末，那他还不愿现在就弄坏对方。

“我有些工作必须去完成。”

威尔点点头，等着对方告诉自己该在哪里待着直到汉尼拔再次想要他。汉尼拔换上了灰色的宽松长裤和崭新的白色衬衫。不知怎的，威尔猜测，这已经算是对方的休闲装扮。最靠近脖子处的几颗纽扣并没有扣上。

“你的样子看上去似乎需要些阳光。或许在花园里待上一段时间会对你有好处。”汉尼拔转过头示意了下在料理台另一边的门。“尽管你大概需要先穿上外衣。”

威尔穿上外裤和T恤，赤脚走了出去。汉尼拔的花园四周是石砌的高墙，都被藤蔓覆盖着。这里有由枝繁叶茂的深色树木和整齐的花圃构成的林荫道。威尔走在草地上，享受着脚下鲜草的触感。

他在一棵树下选了一个位置坐下，直到一股强烈的愿望促使他爬了上去。他在树上爬到一定的高度之后能够透过书房的窗户看见汉尼拔在工作。

威尔靠在树干上坐下观察着对方。他确实是在办公，并不是装出很忙的样子来显得自己没空顾上威尔。威尔推测把他雇上一整个周末对汉尼拔来说是一个临时，但经过深思熟虑的决定。

汉尼拔的屋子整洁有条理。并没有显示出有配偶的迹象。他的家具都经过精心的挑选，深色占了大部分，但也点缀着几处令人惊喜的色彩。总的看来有一种说不上来的美妙。

花园里很幽静。威尔呼吸着怡人的新鲜空气，微风扰乱了他的头发，一种少有的满足感溢上了他的心头。

**

汉尼拔一直工作到下午一点半，大部分的时间内他都平稳而有效率，而在那些分心的瞬间。[i]午餐该准备些什么，又该拿威尔做些什么。[/i]

一记微弱的敲门声在书房内响起。“进来。”

威尔在门口探出脑袋。“如果可以的话我想拿本书去外面读？我会小心看管的。”

“当然。”汉尼拔起身。“请自便。我刚打算要去准备午餐。”他眼看着威尔赤足踏上他的地毯。

他将威尔和他的臧书留在身后，走向厨房。

威尔选中一本书，并没有回到户外而是跟着汉尼拔进入厨房。汉尼拔看了对方一眼，卷起自己的袖子，把手伸向围裙。“晒够了？”

“恩。”威尔坐在一个高脚凳上观察着他的举动。“你喜欢烧菜。”

“我的爱好之一。”汉尼拔将围裙在身上系上一个牢固的结，然后去拿切菜板。

“那其他的呢？”

汉尼拔微笑道，“美味的食物。醉人的音乐。愉快的交谈。惬意的性爱。”

“有什么我可以帮得上忙，或者你只想要我不要挡着你的路？”

“如果你愿意的话，可以帮忙磨一些奶酪。”汉尼拔拿出磨板和一个大碗。他给威尔切下一大块菲达干酪。“拿着。”

威尔用心地工作着。“我是不是你第一个特地下厨的对象？”

“是。”汉尼拔瞥了他一眼，抓到对方一个稍纵即逝的笑容。“这愉悦到了你。”他将 _鸡肉_ 切成整齐的细条。威尔会中意这道菜的口味，[i]鸡肉[/i]被抹上带有酸味的酱汁，并淋上少许罗勒叶和干酪碎一起烘烤。汉尼拔已经将他上个月屠杀的律师消耗了差不多，但用来做这道菜还是绰绰有余。

“恩，确实。”威尔承认，“但是为什么？”为什么要费这个心？他把磨板放到一边，把碗推给汉尼拔。

“你饿了。不这么做的话会显得很无礼。”汉尼拔给了他一颗红椒来切，注意观察着威尔用刀的方式。

威尔抬起头直直地看着对方。“我饿不饿对大多数人来说都无关紧要。”

“我不是大多数人。”汉尼拔回答道，威尔哼了一声像是被逗乐了，与此同时他弯曲的指关节在刀柄上施力。

**

这回他们在餐厅里用餐。汉尼拔为他俩倒上白葡萄酒，威尔喝了起来。眩晕的感觉又出现了。他喝了远比他应该喝得更多的酒，意识到自己对周围一切事物的感官都在放大。酱料酸中带辛的滋味在他的舌尖绽放。肉食的风味与暖意则漫布他的全身，他能感觉到自己的脚趾因为喜悦而在餐桌下蜷曲了起来。

他同样高度意识到汉尼拔在他们进食期间一直在关注自己。

“告诉我一些关于你自己的事儿，威尔？”

“请别介意，”威尔说，“但是为什么？”

“我很好奇。”汉尼拔享用了几口食物。发觉还是观察威尔来得有趣得多。

“关于我为什么是一个性工作者？”

“这就是全部的你么？”

威尔眨眨眼。“不是的，但…”他伸向自己的酒杯。他要怎样去解释？许多年来头一次，他感到自己几乎就要脱口而出。

“什么？”

“有时我觉得自己…在意的越来越少随着这份工作的继续。感觉就像自己深陷其中并且再也找不到出路。”他停顿了一下。“我不敢相信我竟然说了出来。”汉尼拔会作何反应？

“不必道歉。”汉尼拔口气缓和地说道。“你只是在表现得诚实。”

“诚实并不被欣赏当你只是雇了张嘴来帮你口交的时候。”威尔轻率地回答。

汉尼拔回望着他。

威尔清楚这个说法是出于自己的自我防卫。提醒汉尼拔他的身份，因为他并没有从对方身上期待更多。因为他不允许自己去期待更多。

汉尼拔继续提出了接下来的问题。“你为什么会同意留下待上一整个周末？”

“那样我就能有钱用了，”威尔如实答道。“我上一份工作进行的不是很好。客人抱怨之后马丁有一段时间没让我出去工作。”他光是想起这段事儿下巴还是会不自觉得感到酸痛。在他大腿上留下的瘀伤则是唯一肉眼可见的痕迹。

汉尼拔对于目前的情形了解的十分透彻。一个男妓惹了祸，而现在马丁有了一个机会去摆脱掉他。他倒上更多的葡萄酒，看着威尔用叉子捕捉着盘中晚餐剩余的部分。

“我曾打算做一名警察。”威尔说，他平静的嗓音里透出一种无能为力。“至少计划是这样的。但我从没能完成课程。中途我开始做那些梦。我做不到。”

“关于受害人的梦？”汉尼拔抿了一口酒。

“不，是凶手。”威尔放下餐叉。

汉尼拔注意他的目光变得更加深沉。

“我可以在睡觉的时候看见他们。他们靠得太近了。我不能集中注意力，实际上我不能做任何事。最后我是在精神病房里待上了几个星期然后…”

“我知道了。”

威尔看得见凶手。这是一个再清晰不过的信号。 _停止纠结威尔·格拉汉姆的死活。_ 本能告诉汉尼拔快去捏碎他的气管。欲望则告诉他快去用自己的手抚上威尔的颈脖，亲吻他，感受对方那里的脉搏加速跳动。

但是他什么都没有做，取而代之的是他端起酒杯又抿下了一口白葡萄酒。

威尔找了一个借口走进卫生间里。他的脑袋里轻微的嗡鸣声，显然并没有他的心脏的跳动来得剧烈。他往脸上揉了一些冷水，然后仍由水滴在他双颊上滑落，到他的脖颈，打湿上衣的领口。

他从未谈论过自己，和客人，或是任何一个人。

**

午餐过后，汉尼拔仅此一次的没有立即清理餐具而是回到他的书桌前继续工作。这回威尔拿上书在沙发上蜷曲起来，把腿盘在自己身下。汉尼拔张开嘴正准备说些什么，却最终什么也没说出口当他看见威尔的脚底是干净光洁的。威尔从花园回来以后已经将它们清洗过了。

威尔从书中抬起眼。或许只是他的想象，但他察觉到汉尼拔的唇似乎扬起了一道愉悦的弧度。

**

汉尼拔把接下来的午后时光都用在了办公上。当他最终抬起头看见的是威尔伸直双腿支在地板上，下巴架在他折叠在胸前的手臂上而书则摊开在身上。

汉尼拔在座椅上向后靠去，在端详威尔的同时用拇指抚弄着自己的下巴。

威尔用满怀期待的眼神迎上对方的目光。

“咖啡？”汉尼拔提议道。

“好的，谢谢。”威尔飞速的从沙发上弹跳起来。

在去到厨房的路上，汉尼拔让对方走在自己前面，继而能欣赏到威尔臀部的曲线。他身上的牛仔裤并不能完全将这点显现出来。如果威尔是他的…

_不。_

他没有要把威尔留下。先前那个想法谈得上是荒谬的同时又会牵扯到许多责任。汉尼拔一边煮上新鲜的咖啡一边提醒自己当下的一切都只是暂时的而已。

**

晚餐由清淡酥软的 _猪肉_ 配上烤蒜头煨制而成。汉尼拔将重头戏留在了周日晚上的最后一餐。

通过他们在午餐时的交流之后，威尔似乎不太情愿继续谈论自己。虽然汉尼拔仍旧被好奇心驱使但他并不打算逼得太紧。他任由威尔在安静的环境中进食。威尔显然十分享受所有端到他面前的食物，汉尼拔在用餐的同时从威尔的表现中也获得了十足的满足感。

**

晚餐结束后，汉尼拔开始清理桌面。

“我可以帮忙，清洗什么的，”威尔提议说，“或者烘干，或者不要挡着你的路。”

“为什么你总是觉得自己会挡着路呢？”汉尼拔递给他一条毛巾。

“习惯。”威尔观察着汉尼拔的手随着对方举起盘子，交给他。

“餐盘放在这个橱柜，玻璃杯放到边上那个橱柜。”

沉默在他俩之间显得轻松而愉悦。威尔喜欢这一份简单的感觉，协助汉尼拔。与某人作伴对他来说并不是一件容易的事儿，但现在这样的感觉还不错。在他手中的玻璃杯光滑且尚有余温；汉尼拔的双手有节奏地在每一只餐具上擦拭直到它们清洗干净。

“你的房子真的很漂亮。”威尔开口说道。话虽显得没什么分量，但他确实是这么觉得的。

“谢谢。”汉尼拔关上水龙头。“仍旧是出于好奇，你在这栋房子里偷藏了什么？”

威尔的手指和毛巾纠缠到一起，然后他将它放在台面上。比起把他直接交给警察，汉尼拔向他提出疑问这个事实至少让事情看来还留有余地。“或许是在你书桌后面成列台上的小雕像。很轻，但看上去还挺值钱的。”

“你很有眼光。”汉尼拔评价道。“不巧的是，你会发现这东西很难卖出手。它是我从外面进口来的。”

威尔点点头。他靠在料理台边，等待着。“那么，现在是要怎样？”汉尼拔还是能够将他交给警察。当然他也得先解释威尔为什么会在他家，在做什么。也有可能汉尼拔会把他直接赶出去。

“偷窃别人的东西是粗鲁的举动。威尔。”

“更粗鲁的举动是操完之后不付钱就把他们赶出去。”威尔挑衅地回击。

“所以就要未来的客户来偿还前人欠下的债？”

“有时。”威尔盯着天花板看了一会儿。“你不用信我，但我没打算这么做。”他是曾动过这方面的脑筋，在第一晚的时候，但最终打消了念头。

“哦，我信你。”汉尼拔靠过来，在料理台前围住威尔。他的指尖在威尔的下颚上游走，而当他的嘴唇抵上威尔的，并将之融化进一个缓慢的，缠绵的吻，让威尔屏息的同时又唤醒了他下面的欲望。

汉尼拔拉开距离，然后注视着对方。每一次他仿佛都能看见威尔身上新的一面。

“你打算干嘛？”威尔问道。

“我会先读上一会儿的书，然后洗澡。”

“我呢？”威尔的上衣抵在汉尼拔的胸口。如果他再打算做些图谋不轨的事，汉尼拔会在他动手时就制止住他。关于这点他相当确信。

“你，”汉尼拔倾身向前再次亲吻对方，“会被好好的照顾到的。”

**

再一次回到书房里，汉尼拔让威尔坐在他的沙发上，裤子被褪到膝盖处，双手涂满了润滑油。

“帮自己手淫，但不能射。如果你射了出来我会惩罚你。”

“你要看多久的书？”威尔已然知道这将会进行的十分痛苦。

“我愿意看多久便是多久。”汉尼拔在自己的座椅上坐下。如果他愿意的话能从自己的余光里看见威尔，但这并不会特别让人分神。他拿起自己的iPad，回到先前阅读的地方。

威尔用手掌滑过自己的性器，把润滑剂抹到皮肤上。撸动的声音在安静的房间里显得格外淫荡。他试着逐步逐步去弄，但没能让声音变得轻一些。湿滑响亮的声音伴随着他的手部动作持续着。威尔尽可能的放慢速度，匀速地撸着自己的性器，动作里不带一点匆忙。他同样将自己的呼吸保持平稳。他可以做到的。他可以保持比汉尼拔看书的时间更长。

汉尼拔继续阅读着。

**

随着时间一点一滴的过去，威尔的动作开始变得不那么受控制。房间里回荡的声音则听上去格外的下流。他绷紧的阴茎热得发烫，急需他的紧握。他抚弄了一下自己的双球然后屏住了呻吟。他的屁股抽搐着。他能够感觉到汗水在的腋下聚集，滑过他的背部。

汉尼拔瞟了一眼时钟。还很早。他需要威尔更加的顺从。汉尼拔站起来走到小吧台给自己倒了一杯红酒。威尔的手因为希望而慢了下来。

“继续。”汉尼拔背对着他。威尔重新开始，默默在心里咒骂着。

汉尼拔回到自己的座位上，品味着他的杯中酒。

八点整，汉尼拔终于把他的电子书放到一边，并且喝了最后一口红酒。他的耳边则是威尔柔软的加以克制的喘息声。

汉尼拔起身。“上楼，主浴室。”

威尔拉上自己的短裤和外裤，因为布料摩擦过自己的性器而呻吟着。他尽量走得很快，但不管怎样还是有疼痛感。汉尼拔享受让他等待的感觉。他该死的就爱这个。而这也让威尔硬得不能再硬。他停在楼梯上试图调整自己。但并没有用。

在浴室里，威尔看着镜中的自己。他的双颊发红，嘴唇像是能滴出血似的。他的眼睛带着半分通常他在接近高潮时会有的绝望。哦天呐，他实在太硬了。这次汉尼拔又要让他等上多久？

汉尼拔走进卧室。威尔透过门打开的缝隙看着对方脱衣。每一件衣物都被细心的折叠在一旁。他看着汉尼拔脱下贴身的内裤，咬住了自己的嘴唇当他饥渴地窥视着汉尼拔的性器。

威尔清楚自己是在工作，清楚自己是收了钱的，即使如此去渴望这个男人的阴茎并不会显得为难。去渴望汉尼拔匀称的，覆满紧实的肌肉却又灵巧的身体并不是一件为难的事。对方充满美妙韵律的动作让威尔忍不住想要触碰。这个男人的身上满溢着属于掠食者的魅力。

更不用提他的嗓音。威尔光是想起这一点，他的阴茎就更绷紧了一些。

不，这不是个苦差事。从很多方面来讲这是一份简单的工作。

汉尼拔推开门，看着对方。“脱掉衣服，威尔。”

听见自己的名字吓了威尔一跳。他在匆忙之中慌乱的扯掉自己的t恤，甩掉裤子和短裤，总算把自己的阴茎释放出来。一滴前液从前端缝隙渗出让汉尼拔微笑起来。

“把你的衣服放进卧室里。”

威尔把它们抱起，放在一张椅子上然后回到浴室。

“面对镜子。”

威尔遵从，性器因为预感到接下来的事儿而颤搐。汉尼拔站在他的身后。随着汉尼拔贴近威尔在镜中观察着对方的脸，他的手置于威尔的两腿间，握住他的双球。

威尔的手指抓紧水池边。“我就要...”

汉尼拔的双唇刷过他的耳廓。“如果你在我还没允许的情况下就射精，明天你将会在痛苦和得不到释放中度过。”

哦天，还有明天。他的阴茎渗出了更多的前液威尔哀嚎起来。他无路可退。汉尼拔更使劲的捏住了他的阴囊。

“威尔。”

“我在努力。”他的牙齿咬到了自己的下唇，他又叫了出来。

汉尼拔推开他，为浴缸放水。威尔靠在水池边上，试着平复自己的呼吸。他做得到。

当他最终转过身来，汉尼拔舒展四肢坐在浴缸里，手臂分别搁在浴缸两边。

“过来，威尔。”

威尔踏入浴缸。水没过他的膝盖传递出令人安心的温度。

汉尼拔把威尔置于自己的身上，对方的臀部恰好倚靠在他的性器上。威尔的龟头弹跳出水面。汉尼拔的手梳理过威尔的发间，并顺着对方的脖子一路轻吻。他重复这个举动，把威尔一点点慢慢地送进一股燥热的狂乱之中。

“汉尼拔。”这是自从汉尼拔自我介绍，并且威尔声称自己喜欢这个名字以来他第一次叫出口。这次说拜托已是多余。

在他发间的亲吻停了下来，接着汉尼拔调整了一下姿势，并把威尔正对自己的性器。他缓慢的顶入，以至于威尔的阴茎在水中抽搐。然后汉尼拔停了下来，他埋入威尔体内的阴茎燃烧着。他的手抚过威尔的腹部，在他的腿间抚弄着。威尔的里里外外都被汉尼拔充满；他的思维尚在此处，而当他闭上眼却又飘远。他的皮肤因为对方的触摸而滚烫。汉尼拔的手对他而言简直是折磨。

“汉尼拔，我快了。”

汉尼拔用另一只捏住他的嘴。“你知道我说过什么。”

威尔知道，但汉尼拔的身体正紧贴着他的，汉尼拔勃起的阴茎正填满着他。浴室里的温度一点点升高，威尔的双眼开始迷蒙。他打着颤，身子在汉尼拔的性器上沉的更深。他抓住浴缸的两侧，挣扎着而覆盖在他嘴上的手又收紧了。

“威尔， _威尔。_ ”

威尔又打了个颤。他的耳里轰鸣着。热气退散只剩下冰冷。他身边的一切都显得冰冷。他正走在一条无止境的走廊上，身边的墙上全是虚无缥缈的亡灵的倒影。威尔张开嘴在汉尼拔的手中尖叫起来，射精的时候身子剧烈抽动，然后才瘫倒在对方的胸口上。

汉尼拔坐直身体，由着他的举动。威尔立马推开对方，朝着浴缸的另一边爬去然后翻了出去。他滑倒了，痛苦地俯卧在地上。

“威尔。”

威尔单单只是趴在那儿，等待着。“继续。”

“什么？”汉尼拔俯视着他。

“我没有服从你的命令。来啊，惩罚我。”他的声音支离破碎。他的膝盖疼痛不已。他浑身上下像是被冻了好几天。

汉尼拔在他的身边蹲下，温柔地抚摸他的头发。“威尔，你看到了什么？”

“什么？”

“你看上去像是在对什么做出回应。”汉尼拔帮他坐起来靠着浴缸。“那是什么？”

“我不是…很清楚。像是死人，我觉得我看见了死人。”

汉尼拔只是注视着他。威尔知道这听起来很傻。他环绕自己的手臂抱起膝盖。“我很抱歉。”

“过来。”汉尼拔拍拍他的肩膀，威尔站起来。“你在发抖。”

他把威尔领进淋浴间，打开喷头。水流很温暖，但又不会太过。渐渐的，威尔的身体放松下来不再颤抖。他思绪中的冰冷亦慢慢减退。

在他洗完时，汉尼拔正拿着毛巾等他。

威尔用一只手拿毛巾擦干自己，然后把它围在了自己的腰上。赤身裸体并不是他现在想要的。汉尼拔瞟了一眼他的举动，拿过自己的浴袍。“穿上它。”

浴袍很柔软，即使它让威尔看上去就像个孩子。

汉尼拔把他带到楼下，给他调制了一杯热棕榈酒。“喝了这个我马上回来。”

威尔坐在厨房的高脚凳上把脚搁在横杆上，照汉尼拔的意思喝着酒。在没有汉尼拔的厨房里感觉很古怪。他喝得很慢，仔细品尝着威士忌和柠檬的组合。

汉尼拔在他喝完时又出现了，并把他带回楼上。

汉尼拔换掉了卧室里的床单。威尔坐在清爽的床上，发出一声精疲力竭的叹息。缩成一团进入睡眠是他现在全部的愿望。他抬起眼看向汉尼拔，对方点点头。

威尔充满感激的躺下，把头埋进自己的手臂里。他还穿着汉尼拔的浴袍，但汉尼拔没说什么。威尔不想把它脱掉所以他没有把它脱掉。

汉尼拔在他身边躺下，把被子拉上来盖住他俩。

“睡吧，威尔。”汉尼拔用手指捏了捏他的头颈。“没事了。”

 

 

第三章完

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

汉尼拔躺在威尔身旁直到对方陷入了沉睡。他在威尔的呼吸变得平稳之后才安静的从床上起身离开。汉尼拔在衣橱里有一件备用的浴袍，但他单单穿上了一条睡裤就下了楼。

如若这只是一个平常的夜晚，汉尼拔会在享用一顿美餐之后一直阅读到上床时间。威尔的出现，尽管带来了别样的乐趣，但却仍旧是个异端让他的生活模式发生偏离。

汉尼拔给自己倒了一杯红酒，拿出iPad。眼下他正在用自己的方式第三次解读着查尔斯·狄更斯的文集。他一边抿着红酒，研读了将近四十五分钟。威尔在楼上正躺在他床上的意识愉悦地徘徊在他思绪深处。

**  
当汉尼拔回到床上，威尔在他身旁正在睡眠中辗转反侧。浴袍随着他的扭动敞了开来。汉尼拔端详着对方的身体，在黑暗中显得苍白而又毫无防备。他用手沿着威尔臀部的曲线游走，威尔向着他的一面稍微转过身来，汉尼拔骚挠了一下对方的胯部，威尔的阴茎在他的触碰下仍是柔软安静的。汉尼拔舔了舔自己的嘴唇，关于对方性器的滋味又浮上了心头。

他只需要一口就能将它干净利落的咬下来。他在脑海想象着威尔在他的撕咬之下，四肢会如何地摆动挣扎，身体又是如何地震颤抽搐，以及鲜血在他唇齿之间的味道。但与之相反的是，他用手指穿过威尔的耻毛，测试着对方肌肤的温度。

“汉尼拔。”威尔呢喃道。他半睁开眼，注视着上方的汉尼拔。

汉尼拔用另一只手抚过他的眉毛。“嘘…”并在威尔的额头上落下一个吻。威尔的体温有一些偏高，但并没有发烧的迹象。他的发丝柔软地抵在汉尼拔的唇边，汉尼拔沿着他的脖颈一路亲吻到他的锁骨。随着对方每一下嘴唇的触碰促使威尔一点点更靠向对方。汉尼拔亲吻的路线来到威尔的胸前，他任由自己的意愿用嘴饥饿地舔舐着对方胸口宽阔的肌肤。

为什么对他而言威尔会如此的诱人并不存在合理的解释。不可知的谜题通常会激怒汉尼拔。但这一个他控制不住地想要去欣赏。

威尔的手慵懒地搭上他的大腿。汉尼拔注意到之后又把注意力回到了威尔的嘴上。威尔的双唇在他的嘴唇之下开启，汉尼拔的手指穿过对方的发间然后紧握住。威尔的整个身体朝着对方温暖的躯体倚靠过去，他的嘴接纳住了这个吻。他与汉尼拔接吻时那一股充满懒洋洋睡意的满足感让汉尼拔微笑起来。

还有一天的时间来解开谜题。还有一天的时候来仔细研究威尔，挖掘出属于他的秘密。

**

星期天是威尔先醒了过来，带着那种昏睡过后满足的酸痛以及懒散感遍布全身。汉尼拔在他起床时并没有被惊扰到。威尔抓起自己的内裤走了出去。使用走廊里的那间浴室对他来讲能够更安心而不用担心会吵醒汉尼拔。他在镜中扫视着自己的身体。除了在威尔乳头周围还留有微不可见的齿印以外，并没有什么痕迹是汉尼拔真正留下的。

坦白说，威尔觉得这很奇怪。他已经习惯了那种会给他留下标记的对待方式，清楚客人们在看到像他这样的男妓之后总会想要去损坏去占有他然后一走了之。很显然汉尼拔享受撕咬他的过程，那为什么不标记他更多呢？

屋内沉淀着清晨特有的宁静安详。他穿上短裤，闲逛起来。书房显而易见既是汉尼拔工作又是他放松休闲的场所，厨房无疑则是他心中的圣地。威尔绕过厨房。

他扫了一眼餐厅，脑海中浮现出昨晚在这里他们共进的晚餐。汉尼拔烹饪的菜肴每一道都出色极了。是威尔从未吃到过的美味，是的，[i]从未[/i]。他有些饿了现在，是一种自然的肚子空空的感觉，而不是过往时常伴随他的那种饥肠辘辘。

威尔继续向前走来到书房里。后面的花园在晨光中看上去很是清新凉爽。让人有一种想要外出的冲动，但当他打开门，涌入的空气又太过寒冷。最后威尔还是决定爬上梯子来到二层臧书柜的走道里翻阅起了书籍。

**

汉尼拔睡了比他预计更长的时间。他的身体因为深沉舒适的睡眠得到了充分的休整。在他终于醒来时，汉尼拔躺在床上思考起接下来该做什么。如果他现在就杀了威尔，那他便可以在今晚邀请一些客人过来共进晚餐。如果汉尼拔在稍晚些时候再杀了他，那他就得确保在杀人之后每件事都得处理完好。他明早上九点还有会议要开。

威尔不在他的床上。

汉尼拔起床来到楼下。电话铃恰好在他走进书房里时响了起来。

他拎起听筒。“喂？”

电话另一头是露易丝小姐，他的私人秘书，曾接到过明确警告不许在这个周末打扰到他。

“我很抱歉，先生。但是卡特公司的报表昨天被错误的归档了，而詹京斯先生…”

汉尼拔在她叙述的过程中做着笔记。他每一句答复里都充满了恼火。他很少从工作中抽身出来；这个周末则是个例外。但从另一方面来看，若是他这个下午去到办公室，他便能够妥善地解决问题还能完成一些额外的工作那样明天就不会太过匆忙。

他的秘书仍旧讲个没完，汉尼拔的不耐烦持续增长。这个周末没有一件事是按计划进行的。他捏了捏自己的颈背，听着话筒里传来的声音。他应该回到他的办公室里，但他并不愿意。汉尼拔叹息了一声。他抬起眼向上扫视了一圈，映入眼帘的是威尔坐在他二层书柜的走道里，正注视着自己。

威尔一下子屏住了呼吸，向下回望着汉尼拔。他应该走开的那样汉尼拔就能在私人的环境中进行他的会话，但他的身体因为汉尼拔凝视他的眼神而僵住了。在他所听到的话语里，威尔抑制不住在自己体内堆积起来的挫败以及令人厌倦的沮丧感。显然汉尼拔有着他的职责所在。最有可能发生的是他会留下威尔一个人，然后驾车前往他那豪华的办公室，让威尔等上一整天。去他的，威尔觉得自己厌倦了那些总自以为是觉得自己比他高人一等的人吩咐他该怎么去做。

汉尼拔停顿了一下，仍旧用双眼锁住威尔。他的决定是唐突的。但这回别的事不会让他去占用到和威尔的时间。“我明天会处理的，露易丝。卡特公司的报告可以留到明天再处理。”他挂断电话。

“下来，威尔。”

威尔这么做了，眼睛盯着汉尼拔当自己一点点接近对方。他并不是有意要偷听，而汉尼拔清楚这一点，但这仍旧是一种不妥当的行为。汉尼拔将他自身私人以及职业的一面分得很开。

“你听见了。”

“恩。”他能明确感受到对方的恼怒。 _太好了，_ 一个念头在他脑中闪过。他在汉尼拔回答之前率先开了口。“你为什么不去办公室？”

汉尼拔皱眉。“因为工作上的事可以等。”

威尔收紧下颚，咬紧自己的嘴唇然后吐出一句话来。“或者只是因为你喜欢操我，喜欢到不能被工作上的事打扰。”

汉尼拔单单只是端详着对方直到威尔的头颈慢慢开始变红。“你是这么觉得的？”

威尔耸耸肩。“我觉得你的工作肯定比我重要得多，所以我真的不知道。”

有一些想法，念头正在让威尔感到不安，接着突然之间汉尼拔意识到了威尔在做的事儿。他掩饰起自己的笑意；威尔是在试图激怒他，好让汉尼拔先将他赶出去，那之后当汉尼拔真的离开去工作时，他就不会觉得自己是被抛弃了。

“四肢撑地。”

威尔没有动，汉尼拔伸手捏住了他的下巴。随着对方的手指捏紧了他的骨头，威尔渐渐的跪下。他的手掌撑在地毯上，等待着汉尼拔褪下他的睡裤。

汉尼拔将威尔的内裤脱到脚踝处，然后覆盖在对方的身上。他应当小心为上；但这次他并不打算这样。威尔的姿势刚好在适当的位置上而汉尼拔正抓紧他的臀部。他用一记残忍的冲撞野蛮地顶入威尔的体内，膝盖支撑着他的身体向前穿刺着。威尔的头悬在他的臂膀之间，随着汉尼拔生硬的撞击他的手指牢牢地扣紧地毯。每一下在他体内的撞击，都开拓进更深处的地方。

威尔咬紧牙齿；绷紧身体抵挡着每一波疼痛的来袭然后向后顶去迎合汉尼拔的抽插。这里始终弥漫着危险的气息。他还不明确其中的缘由，或许是这份未知让他至今还待在这儿而不是在汉尼拔第一次背转身去时就逃跑，可以肯定的是其中一部分是好奇。不管威尔刚才在挣扎些什么，他都不用再去费心了。汉尼拔不会去任何地方。

汉尼拔和他的身体，两具因为汗水而变得滑腻的躯体相互叠在一起移动着。随着汉尼拔重击他体内的那一点，凌乱，精疲力竭伴随着快感一次次穿透威尔让他止不住地呻吟，更加紧的包裹住汉尼拔的分身。在这里没有什么自控力可言。一切都荡然无存。威尔的精液喷溅在他的胸口，地毯，和他的手上。汉尼拔继续在对方体内冲刺直到也迎来了高潮。他喘着粗气，身体瘫软下来，将脸埋进了威尔脑后的头发里。

当汉尼拔从对方的身上挪开时，单单这个举动却让威尔畏缩起来。

外面下着小雨，雨滴击打在书房的窗户上。汉尼拔看着窗外随着他站起身，穿上自己的睡裤。威尔在颤抖，当汉尼拔又把目光回到他的身上。

汉尼拔俯下身，扶威尔起来。他用手心抵着威尔的腹部。“到这儿来。”他将威尔推倒在他的书桌上，把他的短裤完全的脱下扔到一边。

“你要干做什么？”

汉尼拔没有回答，只是对着威尔疲软的阴茎张开了嘴。

威尔咬紧嘴唇不让自己的哭喊声倾泻出来。他不能在那么短的时间再次高潮；汉尼拔当然也清楚。汉尼拔喉头美妙的质感包裹着威尔的性器让他呜咽起来。他在书桌上撑起身子，汉尼拔则收紧了口腔内壁。信号很明确，威尔只能重新躺下。他努力让自己的眼皮牢牢的扣上，因为只要一睁开眼泪水就会涌出，见鬼的他绝不会在别人吸他的老二时哭出来，但[i]这真的很痛。[/i]

笼罩着他的黑暗既敏感又充满痛苦。威尔挣开眼盯着书桌旁的时钟。汉尼拔已经帮他口交了整整二十三分钟，从一开始稳定规律的节奏到现在的蛮横生硬。威尔第二次射精时，他的牙齿刺破了下唇内侧柔嫩的肉体，他的屁股不受控制地向前顶撞着汉尼拔的嘴。

汉尼拔抬起身来，将自己的下巴抵在威尔的胸上，抬起眼注视着他，“满意了？”

“你觉得呢？”威尔搓了搓眼睛。他累坏了。如果汉尼拔再碰他的老二，他立马会像个该死的婴儿一样放声大哭。

汉尼拔轻笑道“我觉得你需要打个瞌睡。”

“我刚刚才醒。”威尔抗议道。他的背部因为坐起身来的动作而酸痛不已。再多睡一会儿的念头显得并不是那么讨厌。汉尼拔没有答话，只是指了指沙发，威尔走了过去。

**

在他再次醒来的时候，等待他的是汉尼拔新鲜酿制的咖啡和准备的一碟培根和酥皮糕点。

威尔喝下了整整两杯咖啡，并观察着汉尼拔在他开始享用起培根的时候。他的屁股和他的阴茎一样酸痛，他努力让自己不要在高脚凳上扭动起来。培根在他唇齿间发出令人愉悦的嘎吱声。

“你为什么不出去？”

“因为今天是我的休息日。”汉尼拔放下自己的咖啡杯。“而且我确实喜欢操你。”

威尔脸红了。“我这么说只是为了…”

“为了激怒我，是的，我知道。”汉尼拔给自己续上咖啡。“你认为我会再一次留下你等在这儿。”他的确曾考虑过这个。

威尔低下头盯着料理台。汉尼拔没有再说话，过了一会儿威尔总算抬起眼发觉汉尼拔正也在看着他。没有气愤，亦或是恼怒的神色藏匿在对方柔和的表情当中，有的只是稍许的好奇。让威尔自己觉得讶异的是他并不介意汉尼拔的好奇心。至少这不是怜悯。

“像昨晚那样的发作你是不是经历过很多次？”汉尼拔换了一个话题问道。威尔发作时的反应始终在他的脑海里萦绕。

“不。”威尔简短地答道。他不愿回想起昨晚发生的事儿。好吧，他愿意记起在浴缸事件之后发生的事儿，关于汉尼拔躺在他身边，以及之后…威尔隐约觉得自己记得亲吻。他们接吻了吗？他不是很肯定那部分究竟是真实发生的还是他的梦境。

“你确定？”

汉尼拔的发问让威尔停顿了下。“不，我不确定。之前和客人在一起时从没发作过。”通常是他一个人时会发生类似的情况。像这样，有其他人在身边看见他发作的，是全然没有过的。

“你说你觉得自己看见了死人。”

“我知道这听上去有多怪。”威尔把胳膊架在料理台上，把下巴搁在上面。他完全清楚这听上去是怎样的怪异。怪异到会把你送去看精神病医生。

汉尼拔又抿了一口咖啡。“这吓到你了么？”

威尔慢慢地向里缩起自己的肩膀。他的目光锁在汉尼拔衬衫的纽扣上。纯白的。它们会坚硬的抵在他的舌尖上。他想象着它们在他的齿间被拉扯着直到全部松开。

“是的。”他终于回答道。

“为什么？”

威尔思索了一下。“因为我对看见的一切觉得很熟悉。太容易就进入其中。像是只要我推开一扇门，它们就会在那儿等着我。”

“但并不是死亡本身吓到了你。”

“不全是，不。”威尔直起身。“那么，既然你不去工作…我们今天要做些什么？”

汉尼拔接受了话题的转移。“我们会去洗澡，然后到花园里散步，再然后我会为你准备晚餐。”

威尔抬起一边的眉毛。“现在连十一点还没到，你就已经想着晚餐了？”

汉尼拔倾身在料理台上，用拇指抚过威尔的下唇。“顶级的款待需要大量的准备工作，威尔。”

**

在淋浴中，威尔的眼神流连在汉尼拔清洗自己身体的动作上，被对方的双手在他自己皮肤上熟悉游走的方式深深吸引。他仍旧可以感受到早前汉尼拔的手指在他臀部上留下的印记。这一次，威尔暗自心想，它们会留下痕迹。

他瞟到汉尼拔的阴茎，回忆起它曾如何在他体内填满自己，威尔不是多愁善感的人。性就是性，他发觉性比起拥有一段真正的关系更简单的其中一个原因便是交流。不断地去试探对方是否安好，在想些什么，是否理解你的意思，等等等等-全都让他精疲力竭。用性交来赚钱比起重复解释其实他并不介意搂抱来得容易得多，他只是不想一再地去解释。

与汉尼拔之间的性是个例外。

他仍然只是个顾客，威尔这样提醒自己。但他忍不住去瞧汉尼拔的阴茎，回忆着自己被它完全打开时的感觉是多么的美妙。

他开始有了反应，趁汉尼拔发现之前背过身体对着墙壁。

汉尼拔靠近过来，两只手撑在威尔脑袋两侧的墙上。“感觉好点了么？”

威尔点点头。汉尼拔用身体挤压着他的，对方的乳头刷过威尔的背部。他的阴茎在威尔臀部的缝隙处摩擦着，让威尔更硬了起来。

汉尼拔的嘴唇擦过他的颈侧。“还不到时候。”他在威尔叹息时笑了起来。“过来。”

威尔跟着他垂头丧气地走出淋浴间。这会是漫长的一天。

**

一旦他俩都穿戴整齐，汉尼拔领着路进到花园里。他们沉默地走在砌石小道上。明天这一切都会结束，但当下威尔享受其中。即使他还半硬着。

“你自己照管自己的花园？”

汉尼拔摇头。“我雇了人，两星期来一次帮忙除草，给花圃浇水，修剪枝叶。” 他在花床前视察着花朵，他的双手则插在口袋里。“园艺不是我的专长。”

**

他们回到屋内。汉尼拔一时兴起在书房内放起了巴赫，之后才进到了厨房里。威尔脱下鞋，聆听着和弦飘荡在走廊之中。

厨房里，汉尼拔拿来他的围裙，将它系在腰间。

威尔在门口看着对方，隔着一段距离问道，“所以你打算晚餐做些什么？”

有时汉尼拔乐意让他的宾客去猜测他们所享用的食物是什么。当然，不管他们怎么去猜，答案总是错误的，但这不会影响到他的乐趣。今天他对于这个问题只是付之一笑。

“我想到一道特别的菜点。”汉尼拔拿出刀具和菜板各放到一边。

“你以前做过么？”威尔的目光环绕着厨房，过了一会儿才把脖子扭回来重新看向汉尼拔。

汉尼拔的手指捏住刀柄。有那么一刻他盯着威尔的脸，看见期待的神采从他眼里透出，以及他微微开启的双唇，湿漉漉的头发蜷曲在他的头皮上的样子。威尔的舌头温暖在他的口腔内，而他的心脏在他胸膛里平稳的跳动。他没有在害怕；他应该，但他并没有。

刀坚硬的质感在汉尼拔紧握时愈发清晰。只需要把它提起来。他看着刀，然后又看向威尔，仍旧在等待回答的威尔。

汉尼拔把刀放到一边。“我觉得在我们准备的过程中可以喝上一点红酒。”

他倒了两杯卡贝内红酒，把其中一杯给了威尔，然后继续之前的手头准备工作。最终，决定算不上有多出乎意料。迷人，有趣，又能挑动汉尼拔感官的威尔，让他好像嗅到了一场刚刚开始的狩猎行动的气息。总会有另外的牺牲者。目前，威尔可以留下。

“那么？”威尔问道，汉尼拔朝他眨了下眼。“你是要做那道特别的菜吗？”

“不，”汉尼拔说，“我在想用盐渍羊羔肉配上红酒汁替代。”

“听上去不错。”威尔评价道。

汉尼拔给了对方一些大蒜瓣来处理，然后从冰箱里拿出了羊羔肉。这块肉早在这周四的时候就被拿出来解冻，原本打算用来在下周初的时候邀请宾客来品尝，但今晚它将成为替代品被食用。虽然这并不会比用威尔制成的菜肴更可口，但还算是别有风味。他将烤箱设置成预热，接着把所有的配料都拿来摆上威尔正在工作的料理台。

“告诉我在你的记忆中第一样品尝到的食物。”汉尼拔将迷迭香，牛至，百里香分别剁碎，搅拌在一起。

威尔试图去回忆。他想到以前，当他还很年幼，坐在厨房的餐桌的下面，他的父亲在炉灶旁煎着鱼，小威尔玩着他的木头小船在厨房的地板上拍着手。

“鱼，我记得是鱼。我爸爸钓到的。”他处理好了大蒜交给汉尼拔，后者将它们都加进了碗里。

“一项有趣的消遣。”汉尼拔沉思了一下然后继续说道，“伺机等待正确的那一个放胆扑向你的诱饵。”

威尔看着汉尼拔将整只碗里的香料倒进料理台上的食物加工器里碾碎。完成之后，他在其中加入了食用油，盐和辣椒搅拌均匀。然后汉尼拔将羊肉抹上混合物。他的双手自如地在肉上游走，而威尔则试图不让自己去揣测如果汉尼拔对他做同样的事儿该是怎样的一番感受。尽管这很难做到。对方用手彻底地抚过整块羊肉，确保混合了香料的油揉进了每一处缝隙里。威尔想象着那些手指落在自己的四肢上，像眼前这般揉搓着他的肌肉。他靠紧料理台，暗自希望自己的阴茎能够松弛下来。

“在这儿。”汉尼拔拿出海盐粒。将海盐轻轻地在羊肉上拍打透彻，手指仔细地揉捏过每一处。

威尔捏紧自己的酒杯，吞下一大口。

汉尼拔看了他一眼。“你还好吗？”

“恩，”威尔舔掉唇边的红酒。“我还能做些什么？”

汉尼拔给了他一些胡萝卜，芹菜，洋葱来切，然后将羊肉送进了烤箱。

“现在来做酱汁。”他正要准备洗手，威尔轻声地叹了口气，汉尼拔便转身向他，向对方抬起手以示邀请。

威尔在舔抵汉尼拔掌心的油渍时开始幻想在嘴里吮吸对方手指的情形。盐粒尖利粗糙地擦过他的舌头。接着汉尼拔恰巧用手指滑过威尔的下唇，正好准许他这么去做。威尔将对方的食指整个含进嘴里，用舌头缠绕上他的指关节。在他边做的时候他边看向汉尼拔，所看到的让他胯部处的牛仔裤愈发紧的包裹住了他的阴茎。

汉尼拔用另一只空闲的手端起他的酒杯，抿了一口在他观赏威尔吮吸自己手指的同时。他在威尔的舌头开始在指根打转的时候抽了出来。威尔的嘴唇因为红酒和唾液的关系显得红润油亮，汉尼拔思量着或许让他暂时活着是他到目前为止做过的最好的决定。

“告诉我你的第一个性幻想。”现在他能清洗双手然后喝了另一口红酒，并给了威尔更多的大蒜来切。其他的蔬菜都倒进了平底锅。他翻动着它们，侧过头看向威尔。

 _集中注意力，威尔，集中。_ “我的第一个…我一点儿印象都没有。”他停顿了下。“但有一个晚上，我记得。”他的肌肤因为回忆而升温。

“是怎样的？”汉尼拔询问道。

“我走在一条空旷的没有尽头的路上，在午夜的时候。接着一个声音出现了，而当我回过头去，一头牡鹿正安静地跟在我身后。我起了反应，吓坏了，但是起了反应。”他犹豫道。“我知道这不太符合你要我说的。”

“但同样很有趣。”汉尼拔停下搅拌。“还发生了什么？”

“它跟随我一路走到了家。我在路上迈出的每一步，我都知道它我身后亦步亦趋。我能在自己的颈背上感到它的呼吸。鹿角顶着我的头，像是在轻轻推着我走，或是…在抚摸着我，我说不上来。”随着回忆浮上心头，威尔的胸口发紧。“当我醒来时，发现自己在睡梦中射精了。”

汉尼拔思考着对方说的话，边将大蒜加进锅里。他将其它材料也一并添置了进去，平顺地搅动它们然后将酱汁炖了起来。

“你害怕那头牡鹿吗？”

“怕。”威尔低语道，“我害怕它会从我身上发现些什么。害怕它会让我去做什么。”

厨房里的气氛骤然收紧，香料的辛香气味让空气变得粘稠。汉尼拔的目光正在吞噬他。威尔喘不过气来；热度从他的腹股沟处扩散开来，他想要毫无廉耻地抵着料理台摩蹭直到高潮。

汉尼拔的品味，他的复杂性，爱好感官上的享受以及欲望。威尔没有与之相似的地方，他不属于这儿。他到底干嘛会在这儿？

**

威尔离开厨房来到楼下的卫生间里洗了把脸。这逐渐变成了一个习惯。他不能从热度中逃脱开来。他的脸色潮红，他清楚隔着牛仔裤能看见自己勃起的轮廓。幸好汉尼拔没有让他只穿着短裤。他将额头贴在镜子上，迫使自己深呼气。

他把嘴凑近龙头，喝了好些水。水顺着他的下巴滴下来，他用自己的手背擦过嘴唇。

谈论梦境似乎让它变得更加真实。当他抬起眼看，有那么一瞬间他发誓自己看见那头牡鹿就在在镜中。

**  
汉尼拔在威尔回来时抬起头。“给。”他将一杯冰水推给对方。“这会有所帮助。”

威尔沉默地喝着。他没去问汉尼拔怎么知道他正犯着头痛，或是他正被欲望淹没。他喝完杯里的水，放下杯子。

汉尼拔查看了下烤箱。还需要一个小时来完成。他看了眼威尔，在杯中续上更多的红酒。

“告诉我你第一次的性体验。”

威尔喝了口红酒，开口说道，“那时我还小，不记得具体是几岁的时候。有一个女孩住在对街。她在晚上脱衣服的时候不会关上她的窗户。我在外面玩耍就能看到她。一个晚上我硬了，光是看着她漫不经心，随意的裸体。不是因为她是谁，或是别的什么的。这就是生活。我喜欢她这么舒适自然的状态。”他又喝了一口红酒，注视着汉尼拔。“你还想知道我第一次和客人的经历？”

“你想告诉我么？”

“不是特别想，不。”威尔再次放下酒杯。

汉尼拔点点头。“那告诉我最近的那一个。没能妥善收尾的那个。”

威尔将手肘撑在料理台上，注意着汉尼拔又搅动起了酱汁。“开头很平常，但那个男人有一股怒气潜伏在他的体内。他不愿停下，我开始挣扎。”他注意到汉尼拔的肩头稍稍僵硬起来。

“他用一个枕套蒙着我的头直到他又一次硬起来，接着他逼我求他让我帮他吸出来。”威尔记得枕套盖在他的嘴上时呼吸变得有多艰难。

“你是怎么做的？”汉尼拔把火关掉，看向他。

威尔回看着他。“我求他。”在那种情况下还能有什么别的选择？

汉尼拔打开烤箱，从热气中拿出羊肉。

**

晚餐无与伦比。羊肉酥烂软嫩地融化在他的嘴里。威尔光靠品尝盘中的美味几乎就能高潮。现在他知道汉尼拔享受观看他沉浸在愉悦之中的样子，并且清楚在他的愉悦之中同样充斥着巨大的痛苦。餐桌下他坚硬的渴望迫使他用手掌跟紧紧地压在自己的胯上。

汉尼拔瞟了对方一眼。“不是在餐桌上，威尔。”

威尔迟疑地挪开自己的手，汉尼拔给他添上了一些红酒。那一股渴望已深入他的骨髓，而他也再清楚不过的知道汉尼拔会继续从容不迫地享用他的时间。

“你为什么会改变主意？”

“关于什么？”汉尼拔把一口食物送进嘴里开始咀嚼。

“让我在第一晚之后继续留下。”

“是什么让你觉得这不是我一开始就打定的主意？”

威尔摇晃了下脑袋。“不是的，有什么让你在第一晚上改变了主意。”

汉尼拔拿起酒杯。“如果你确实想要知道原因，那是因为你让我眼前一亮，在好的方面。简单来说，我想要更多。”

对方的话让威尔无言以对。他伸向自己的酒杯然后一饮而尽，控制自己不要再继续追问 ‘看在这操蛋的份上，[i]为什么？[/i]’汉尼拔没有义务去为自己的欲望向他解释。

汉尼拔着手清理餐桌。他将餐碟都端去厨房，冲洗之后史无前例的只是将它们留在了水槽当中。

汉尼拔整理着料理台上剩下的少许物件，威尔这时也跟进了厨房。

“现在，”汉尼拔开口说道，但威尔仅仅只是看着对方，并把手伸向他裤子。汉尼拔不动声色地注视着威尔解开他的裤子，向下拉扯汉尼拔的内裤带将他的阴茎拿了出来。接着威尔屈膝跪下，把嘴凑近龟头舔了个遍。

汉尼拔把手撑在料理台上；来自威尔口腔里的温度让人兴奋。一下接一下他灵巧的舌头湿润滑溜地舔过汉尼拔阴茎的每一处。他的双颊因为吞得更深而凹陷下去，他的鼻子则埋进汉尼拔腹股沟处深色的毛发之间。

厨房里的空气当中充斥着荷尔蒙的香气。随着威尔沿着他的阴茎来回上下滑动他的舌头，汉尼拔的手指扣紧了料理台面。对方将阴茎抽了出来，用湿漉漉的龟头掠过自己的双唇，然后凑过身子去舔汉尼拔的双球。

汉尼拔猛吸一口气。这全然不是他原本的打算。他原本打算操威尔最后一次，但现在，对方嘴里的热度，打从威尔开始，他便无法再去说‘不’。以至于很快，汉尼拔竟荒谬地临近高潮，随着一声叹息，他射精了。

他的手指不自觉地埋进威尔的发间，用力地拽住他的头发。“不要吞下去。”

威尔疑惑地抬起头。他快要被呛到了。汉尼拔只是向下看着对方，他的双眼显得疏离而遥远。威尔把精液含在嘴里，绝望地等待着汉尼拔的指示。

汉尼拔保持之前的姿势抓着对方的头发，思索着眼前的男孩需要多久他的身体才能消化吸收掉这些精液，这些在他的胃里又会存在多长时间，但他不会将威尔切开，他早就做好了打算。

“咽下去。”他吩咐道。即使他会这么去做，一丁点苦味并不会太影响到肉的质量。

威尔松了口气，他的喉咙迅速地将精液吞咽了下去。他从没见过有人会在这方面花那么些时间来思考。

汉尼拔合上眼，细致地回忆起威尔的喉咙包裹着他时的感受。最终，他轻声呼出一口气，挣开了眼睛。

“十分令人愉悦，威尔，但和我想象中的晚餐后的活动并不完全一样。”他拉过威尔的领子将他拽起来，手指扫过对方的锁骨。

“你本来想要做些什么？”威尔的声音嘶哑。如果对方继续说话，光是汉尼拔的嗓音就能让他射出来。

汉尼拔靠过来，用手指的背面摩挲着威尔的脖子。“我想的是操你。”

他轻推威尔的背部让俩人回到餐厅，并将对方摁在餐桌上。“我还是会这么做，但是，”他的手凑近放在桌子上的一把剔骨刀，威尔的手指大大地张开当他意识到汉尼拔接下来的计划。

汉尼拔褪下威尔的牛仔裤和短裤到脚踝的位置，把他的汗衫掀到头颈下面。

他将刀刃抽出凑到威尔的唇边。“弄湿它。”

威尔含住刀柄，用唾液润湿。象牙制成的刀柄冰冷坚硬地抵着他的舌头，末端是圆弧状的，他想着这家伙在自己体内的感受，轻微的咕哝声从刀柄的四周泄漏出来。汉尼拔在确定刀柄已经润滑完全之后再把它抽了出来。

第一下推进就让威尔哼哼起来。他的胸口贴着桌面。刀刃光亮的能让他看见汉尼拔置身隐约抖动的映像之中就站在他的身旁。

“我记得你说过不要在餐桌上。”威尔呢喃道。

汉尼拔轻笑起来，指尖从上至下滑过威尔的脊椎。他将刀柄顶进更深处，品味着威尔的身体挣扎地去容纳它。

“感觉如何？”

“就像是你要把我劈开。”威尔低语道。他的呼吸炽热地喷撒在桌面上。汉尼拔将他稍微地竖直身体，威尔因为自己的阴茎挤在了桌子和身体之间而呻吟起来。

汉尼拔在他的体内旋转刀柄，威尔汗湿的手掌在桌面上打着滑。

刀柄陷得等深了，威尔向后拱起身体当汉尼拔拿刀操他的时候。他的阴茎在桌子上滴下前液，滴下每一滴都伴随着难以忍受的痛苦。汉尼拔抽出刀，威尔因为突如其来的空虚而啜泣起来。汉尼拔左手托起对方的阴囊，握紧。

“操，操，”威尔身体开始颤栗随着刀柄又顶回他的体内并整个埋入进去。他臆想中刀被全部的推了进去，冰冷的刀刃抵在他脆弱的皮肤上，他呻吟起来，阴茎颤抖地喷溅在了桌面上。汉尼拔一直握住他的双球直到威尔射尽了最后一滴，并把刀柄留在对方体内直到他停止发抖。

然后他抽出刀放在一边。威尔的精液在桌子上形成蜿蜒的一道。哪怕是弄脏了他餐厅中的最主要的物件。汉尼拔这样想到，而威尔则顺势扑倒在餐桌上。

汉尼拔把手放在他的屁股上，触摸之下是威尔轻微的战栗。

威尔转过头，将脸颊靠在木头桌面上。

汉尼拔的手在他的背部徘徊，沿着脊椎一路向上游走到他的脖子，然后穿过他的头发。他将威尔的头提起向后拽，倚靠过去就这样嗅闻威尔的气味，混合着汗水的咸味以及纯然的欲望。

突然间，他将威尔翻过身来，仰面朝上。威尔在对方的餐桌上，看着在他上方的汉尼拔，他可以感到自己的精液湿滑地粘在他的背部和汗衫上。汉尼拔俯身，将威尔钉在桌上。

威尔的阴茎疲软的抵在汉尼拔的腹股沟上。汉尼拔用手指缠绕起威尔的卷发，威尔的脖子向上挺起。他无助地吞咽起来当汉尼拔的牙齿置于他的喉结之上，接着是他的嘴唇，而威尔不再确定自己是将要被亲吻，还是被吞食。

 

 

第四章完

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

警告：威尔与原创男性角色的性场面描写（不止一个...）

  
  


“汉尼拔。”威尔低语道。

他的双唇正在被对方肆虐着。

现在这样很好。威尔躺在他餐桌之上的场景，伴随着汗水渐冷，精液慢慢地在他的肌肤上凝结。威尔的双腿仍旧缠绕在他的臀上。而这正是汉尼拔想要占有他的方式。

汉尼拔用舌尖钻入威尔的肚脐眼中，因为上方传来微弱的吸气声来而乐在其中。

他还没有做好迎接这周末即将结束的准备。突然之间，关于一切就要结束的想法像是有一块腐肉在他鼻前散发着浓腥恶臭。如果他允许威尔离开，那么对方必定会…

汉尼拔伸手抓紧威尔的臀部。向前推，直到威尔的大部分身体都在桌面上而他的头则垂到了桌子的边缘外，然后他俯下身子在威尔的腹股沟处嗅闻着。对方的气味包裹着汉尼拔，而汉尼拔不再能够忍耐。威尔大腿上的肉就像鲜嫩熟透的果实在他嘴边。汉尼拔亲吻它，温柔地舔抵着它，接着他重重地一口咬穿威尔的肌肤。

“操！”威尔大吼出来，直起身子。他摇晃着用手在桌面上撑起自己，眼睛注视着汉尼拔。

汉尼拔舔掉残留在自己唇齿之间的鲜血，朝对方露齿而笑。现在威尔将永久地留下属于他的标记无论他去到何处。心满意足地品味着这散播在他的舌头上带有温度，腥香的液体。汉尼拔再次微笑起来，记下这个味道，亦是记下威尔。

他用拇指摁压在伤口上，威尔呻吟起来，头又一次向后仰起。汉尼拔最后一次亲吻此处，舔掉流出的血液，然后他直起身体。

“走，让我来帮你清理伤口。”

威尔用手肘支起自己，抬起眼看向对方。他自己的呼吸仍旧显得粗浅。几乎不能集中注意力。汉尼拔站在他跟前，他的双手放在威尔的大腿上。空气里飘荡着血液的气味。是他的血。威尔凝视着汉尼拔的眼睛想到， _这个人，他为自己酿就的结果感到骄傲。_

“威尔。”

心跳跳过一拍，然后再一拍，一拍。威尔盯着那一小点逗留在汉尼拔嘴唇上的血迹。他的皮肤上还是能够感受到汉尼拔的牙齿。他从餐桌上下来，瑟缩着。

这份工作他将铭记于心。

**

汉尼拔领着威尔来到楼上的浴室。威尔坐在浴缸的边缘上，大腿张开，牛仔裤挂在他的脚踝处。汉尼拔仔细地清洗伤口，消毒，然后铺上一块纱布再用手指在威尔的皮肤上将它抚平。

威尔一动不动地坐在那儿，注视着他的一举一动，汉尼拔抚摸过他的脸颊。“脱掉你的汗衫和裤子。”

汉尼拔将一块浴巾在水池中浸湿，而威尔踹掉自己的牛仔裤，把汗衫拉过头顶扯掉之后只穿了一条短裤坐着。汉尼拔擦拭掉他肌肤上干掉的精液和汗水。威尔闭上双眼，在汉尼拔清洗他的时候任由浴巾在自己的身体上游走。

“嘿。”汉尼拔将浴巾挂在浴缸沿上。“过来。让我们到床上去。”他的手轻柔地扫过威尔的头发。

威尔直挺挺地躺在床上。他的手指刷过大腿上的绷带。他还是不能相信汉尼拔咬了他，但那股震惊正在逐渐消散。今天是漫长的一天，尽管睡意来袭，他这会儿还不想睡去。

汉尼拔端给他一杯饮料，里面的冰块让杯壁也变得冰冷起来。“给，喝了这个。”

威尔喝了下去，因为威士忌浓烈的滋味淌过喉头而咳嗽起来。他把杯子放在床头柜上，躺了回去。他的大腿抽动着。他用手掌压在上面，痛感却仍挥之不去。

汉尼拔躺在他的身旁。他的手搁在威尔的肚子上，感受着来自威尔肌肤的热度。

威尔吸气呼气而汉尼拔的手就只是像这样放在他的腹部上。威尔眨巴着沉重的眼皮。他揉了揉自己的脸颊打了个呵欠。他想说些什么，那些话语在他的思绪深处徘徊不去，但此时此刻他无法去思考。睡意实在太浓。他又打了一个呵欠，最终他的眼睑还是颤抖地合上了。

**

夜色寂静。汉尼拔清醒地躺在床上，手臂叠在脑后，他凝视着笼罩着他们的黑暗。威尔在他的身侧正熟睡着。他多久才能拥有一次像这样的睡眠？汉尼拔反复思考着这个问题，即使他清楚这并不关他的事儿。明天他将回归工作，而威尔也会回到他的生活中，仅此而已。

**

星期一

  
当威尔醒来时汉尼拔已经在淋浴间里冲澡。他躺在这张宽阔的床上，在这里他曾坠入梦乡，曾汗湿全身，曾在汉尼拔的双手和嘴下分崩离析。威尔蜷曲起来，闻着汉尼拔枕头上的气味。那里有一股安抚人心，能让人安定下来，亦充满着欲望的气息让威尔愿意就这样一直把自己的脸埋在里面，再也不起来。

他的手指在枕套上收紧，随着一声叹息，他下了床。

“你应该洗个澡。”汉尼拔赤裸地经过他的身边，走进他的步入式衣帽间。

威尔飞快地洗好澡穿上衣服。在他完成后卧室里空荡荡的。汉尼拔会在楼下等着他。没有时间了，但威尔转身来到衣柜前。小心翼翼的，他打开一个抽屉，然后是另一个直到他放弃了转而看向衣橱。他在那里找到了汉尼拔的一排领带。威尔研究着它们，指尖轻扫过它们的表面。他想要拥有一些东西可以让自己记得汉尼拔。一些并非无足轻重的东西，一些不会被记起，但他知道汉尼拔总归会记起它们。这行为背后有着预期之中的风险而威尔愿意承担。

最后威尔选中了一条深蓝色的领带上面交织着银色的细条纹。威尔将这条领带举到自己的鼻前，它闻上去有汉尼拔的味道，其丝绸的质地在他的指间滑动。威尔把领带折好，深深地塞进口袋里，然后向楼下走去。

威尔进到厨房的时候，汉尼拔正喝着咖啡，眼睛瞟在他的手机上。

“早餐。”他朝给威尔准备的餐盘点了点头。和汉尼拔为他准备的第一顿早餐很相似，有香肠，吐司和鸡蛋。

这会是汉尼拔为他烹饪的最后的一餐。威尔努力让自己吃下去，但是关于回去的念头让他如鲠在喉。他有汉尼拔给他的一千块钱，马丁会给他在扣留之后剩下的一部分钱。如果他再接一份工作或者两份，他就可以直接消失。在这之前他可以坚持。

他无法吃完面前的食物。“我很抱歉。”

汉尼拔看了他一眼。“没关系。”他从威尔那里拿过盘子把剩下的倒进垃圾桶里。

威尔从高脚凳上滑下来去找自己的夹克。它挂在走廊里。装着钱的信封仍旧安放在衣服内侧。整个周末期间他都没有查看过一次。威尔披上夹克，钱的分量抵在他的胸口处。

汉尼拔有另一个信封在等着他。对方将它伸过来，威尔这回接过之后并没有点算而是直接和第一个放在一起。

威尔显得犹豫起来，汉尼拔记得马丁在电话对他说过的话。威尔会单单为了小费而做这个么（帮他口活）？之前在厨房里的那次汉尼拔感觉得出来他的动机来自纯粹的欲望。其他的每一次威尔则是在汉尼拔爱抚之下的回应，但那一次全然是因为他自己。

如果他现在在他面前跪下，汉尼拔不能保证将会发生什么。

威尔仅仅舔了下自己的嘴唇说道，“我只想说，谢谢你。我指的是为我煮饭这件事”

汉尼拔因为他的话而微笑起来。“不用那么客气，威尔。这是我的荣幸。”

“好吧。”威尔的脸上露出一个笨拙的笑容很快又消失不见，他开始朝门口走去。

“威尔，我可以载你一程。”

“我可以搭公交。”威尔已经将大门拉开。

从汉尼拔的房子到公交车站要走过不少街区。威尔第一天来的时候是自己走过来的么？汉尼拔意识到自己从未过问过。

“等在那儿。”他拿起钥匙，手机和他的公文包，然后走到门口威尔的身边。

汉尼拔锁上门，打开车库。“进来。”

“好车。”威尔评价道。

汉尼拔轻笑起来。“你第一天的时候也是这么想的么？”他还记得那天当他停车的时候，威尔脸上的神情，坐在他的门口台阶上。就像一只迷途的羔羊游荡到了他的家门前。

威尔咳嗽起来，摇了摇头。“不全是。”

汉尼拔发动车子，从车库中开了出来。威尔在能够制止自己之前回过头去张望，注视着房子逐渐在树荫之中隐去。他不应该这么做，但这样做的冲动实在太强烈。[i]你不应该回头看，[/i]而威尔清楚这点。从另一方面来说，他吃过汉尼拔做的食物，还不止一次。如果这一切都是个童话，他早就迷失其中。

**

威尔始终在他们一路驶进市中心的路上把目光紧缩在窗外。他能感觉到汉尼拔在时不时地看向自己，但他此刻正尽全力让自己从纷乱的思绪中抽离开来。不去看汉尼拔会有所帮助。

“你会拿你的一千块钱做些什么？”汉尼拔询问道。

威尔对他知道自己的打算甚至不感到惊讶。这说得通。如果说被对方知道这件事带来的零星的威胁浮上了他的心头，那也没有持续很久。那么如果汉尼拔早就是在听到他与马丁的对话之中知晓了这一点，事到如今还有什么关系呢？

“存起来为了哪天我干不下去的时候。”刹那间，威尔才意识自己究竟有多累。过去的两天就好像古怪，却又不可思议的能让人松弛下来的梦境。尽管现在，他只是觉得疲累。

“我应该载你到哪儿？”

“你可以在任何地方放我下车。”威尔向他提议道，而汉尼拔看着他的样子，让威尔让步地说出一个地址。

“那是间汽车修理店。你可以在那儿放下我。我有时在那里工作。所以如果你需要给你的车做检修…”

“这解释了车用润滑脂的气味。”汉尼拔像在对自己说似得低语道。

威尔只是点点头。“恩。”

汉尼拔将车在汽修店对面停下，他们坐在沉默当中。威尔已经被付过钱了。没有什么理由好让他待得更久一些。汉尼拔把双手放在方向盘上，抵挡住想要将威尔拉到自己面前的渴望。

“那么，”威尔清了清喉咙。

汉尼拔看向对方。威尔的心脏在他的舌上想必会非常甘美。

“再见了。”在汉尼拔有所动作之前，威尔凑过身子在汉尼拔的唇上扫过自己的吻，接着他走出车外，大步穿过人行道朝着店铺走去。

汉尼拔看着他离开，然后驾车离去。

**

汉尼拔的周一过得极为缓慢。尽是欲望的驱使造成的。废除掉一个他曾向自己做的承诺，以另一个作为替代并不行得通。如果他杀了威尔，那威尔就能停止让他分心吗？

汉尼拔对此表示怀疑。

**

几乎算得上是一个临时决定，汉尼拔在回家的路上开车经过汽修店。他瞥见威尔正在摆弄一部汽车引擎。威尔看上去很舒适在自己熟悉的领域里，为达到目的而忙碌地工作着。

汉尼拔开了过去。

威尔·格拉汉姆是一团混乱，是一张网等着汉尼拔投身其中。威尔，他奇异的思想，灵动的眼睛，无疑在不久之后会是个麻烦。

汉尼拔不乐衷于混乱的事物，或是麻烦。但他喜欢威尔。其中的矛盾让他在夜晚翻来覆去。

**

威尔用手臂擦过额头，直起身体。汽车修理店里熟悉的氛围让他放松下来。他告诉汉尼拔自己在这工作，但他只是经常在这里帮工，而且没有正式的合同。尽管他们需要多一个机修工，但他们现在还付不起雇他做全职的钱。所以威尔在他有空的时候过来工作，他们酌情支付给他工钱，有时他们会允许他睡在后面房间里的沙发上。

他将汉尼拔给他的钱藏在其中的一个沙发垫底下。藏在那里足够安全。至少是威尔能找到的最安全的地方。

**

那天稍晚的时候他必须去见马丁把剩余下的钱交给他。至少这回约定见面的地方是公众场合。威尔恨死了去到马丁的公寓里。

在一间酒吧的深处，马丁懒散地半躺在一个卡座上。当威尔走近时他正一边啃着三明治一边看着酒吧电视里放着的比赛。点燃的香烟被闲置在烟灰缸上，旁边挨着他的啤酒杯。

“总算，”马丁又咬了一口食物。“你他妈的这一整天都死到哪里去了？”

“工作。”威尔站在一边，手插在口袋里。洋葱和大蒜的气味充斥进他的鼻腔，他将嘴唇抿到一块防止自己作呕。

“打炮赚外快哈？”马丁打量着他。“把你的屁股坐下”。

“不是的。”威尔坐下。“在汽修店。”马丁其实清楚的知道他有着一份虽算不上正式但还算正规的零工，但每一次他无论如何都会试图让威尔觉得自己的作为一分不值。

“操你那聪明的小屁股。”马丁舔了舔他那那宽厚的嘴唇，用舌头卷掉一小块沾在上面的泡菜。“交出来。”

威尔把信封在桌面上推给对方，沉默地看着马丁将它打开，用油腻的手指点过钞票。

马丁对于总额赞许地点了点头，接着把目光转向他。“所以过程如何？”

“还好。”威尔耸耸肩。

“没什么怪癖？”马丁漫不经心地问道，拿起啤酒豪饮了一大口。他扫视着威尔的目光里带有对于这种问题露骨的兴致，让威尔觉得自己在他的注视底下如坐针毡就和被鬼压了床一样。

为什么他要问这个？马丁以前从未问过。有时他会想要那些肮脏的细节，特别是在他让威尔帮他口活的时候，但坦白来说此刻的这个问题奇怪的可以。

威尔摇摇头。“没有，为什么这么问？”

“没什么为什么。”马丁喝掉杯中最后一些啤酒，从位置中挪出自己的脚。他朝威尔点头示意了下，“跟我来。”

“我必须得走了。”威尔站起来。

马丁推搡着他的肩膀，威尔放弃挣扎，没有去制造一场冲突的兴致，即使是在这种蹩脚的酒吧里，在仅有的一个招待和零星的几个顾客面前。他跟在马丁身后进到厕所里。里面布满污浊和天知道除了高浓度的烟味以外还有其他的什么东西。两人之间实在没什么距离。威尔挺直身体，腿顶在马桶的边沿上。他的心沉了下去随着马丁拉开了自己的裤子拉链。

“他看上去怎么样？”马丁问道。

“还好。”

“这不算是个回答。”马丁冲他点点头。“来舔它。”

这里根本没有多少容许他跪下的空间，威尔虽不情不愿但还是做到了。

上一个进到他嘴里的阴茎是因为他自己想要。威尔闭上眼睛让自己回到那个时候，脑海中浮现出汉尼拔那一张掩藏着讶异的脸当威尔在他面前蹲下去的时候。是的，汉尼拔原本对要做的事儿另有打算，但他让威尔继续了下去。让威尔做[i]他自己[/i]想做的事。

汉尼拔是否知道这对他造成了多大的影响？如果他知道是否对他来说又显得无关紧要？

马丁用手指凶狠地拉扯着他的头发，威尔作呕起来。他开始用力的向前顶撞自己的阴茎，在威尔的嘴巴快速地穿刺着。

威尔的手扒拉在厕所隔间两侧的板上，随着马丁不停地操进他的嘴里。他什么都做不了除了想要猛力地推开眼前的男人摆脱掉他。他试着去集中注意力，但没有什么能让他集中注意。汉尼拔的映像在阴影中逐渐散去。马丁的胯部，马丁的裤子，马丁。威尔被呛到，无意义的泪水无助地从他的眼角泄露出来。

马丁结束之后威尔将精液吞咽下去，他的喉咙干涩而刺痛。如果他现在呕吐起来，他清楚接下来会发生什么。

马丁抽出他的老二，用它湿哒哒地拍打在威尔的唇上。威尔因为厌恶而皱起鼻子。他使劲擦过自己的嘴，当马丁提上裤子打开门，走出隔间。“出来。”

“现在干嘛？”威尔站起来。

“让我想想。”

威尔看了看卫生间的四周。任何人都有可能推门进来看见他们。“不行。”

马丁对着威尔把自己的手指捻得嘎吱作响。“我要看看他对你做了什么。过来。”

“他没有对我做任何事。”

“你他妈的真是个恬不知耻的谎话精，不是吗你？”马丁的动作总比威尔认为的来得更迅猛。一个巴掌向他袭来扇过威尔的左脸颊。“把你的衬衫撩起来。”

威尔不想这么做，但他还是照做了，双手死死地拽紧自己的衣服。马丁细看着他的胸部，研究着他的躯干。“这些是他留下的痕迹？”

威尔点点头，随着马丁靠近过来，他僵硬地绷紧了身体，对方的手扫荡似地在他的胸上抚过。从前来自客人们的标记从来都不算是私密化的，但这些是的。 汉尼拔在他身上没有留下很多标记，但那些留下的威尔极度渴望能将它们全都遮掩起来据为己有。它们是留给他的，不是给马丁的。

“咬人的家伙哈？”马丁审视着一个咬痕，然后随手捏了捏威尔的乳头。“他咬你的时候你叫了吗？”

“没有。”威尔说。

“你倒是挺喜欢为我嚷嚷的。”马丁得意的笑道。“还有呢，让我看看剩下的。”

威尔咬紧嘴唇，解开自己的牛仔裤。他把裤子褪到马丁刚好能看见他阴茎的位置，但马丁把他的裤子连同短裤一起扯了下去，直到他的整个屁股露在外面。

“那儿是怎么回事？”马丁指着他大腿上贴着绷带的地方。

“我割伤了自己。”这处的咬伤纯粹地昭示了私人化的占有便再无其他。威尔将手在自己的体侧两边贴紧，不让自己在马丁的眼底下用手将它遮盖起来。几乎算得上解脱的是马丁停止了追问改为握住了威尔的臀部，他的手指滑进威尔的臀瓣之间。

“你确定你没有在后面藏什么东西？”马丁问道。

“我为什么要那么做？”威尔尽量让自己的嗓音听上去满是厌倦。骗人的把戏在于让自己的目光平稳，反应得就像这是世界上最无趣的事情。

“弯下腰。”

威尔俯下身子，脑袋垂在自己的膝盖处，马丁检查着他的屁股。他的心脏在胸腔里砰砰作响。马丁的拇指插进他的体内，打了个圈让威尔惊跳起来。

“什么都没？”

“你到底希望能在那儿找到什么？”威尔质问道。

马丁用在他的屁股上的一记掌掴作为回应。“穿上你的裤子。”

他吹着口哨边洗着手，威尔提起自己的裤子。“所以你是在试图把那笔小费留给自己。”

“我告诉过你。他没有给我小费。”威尔扣紧自己的牛仔裤。“我能走了吗？”

“下次，你必须表现得更好，记得了？”马丁说。“下周我会给你个活儿。星期一早上过来给你具体消息。”

威尔点头。

马丁回到他的卡座，威尔走出酒吧。

来到外面，他钻进一条小巷。他的膝盖打着颤然后便呕吐起来，马丁的味道呛在他已经痛得不行的喉咙里。威尔一直吐到自己像被掏空一般，他擦了擦嘴，倚靠在砖墙上，抬头看向这漆黑的城市。

他不能继续做下去。总有一天他会无法再去藏起他感到的耻辱，或者他会说出一些极其不堪入耳的话，然后一切就那样了。结束了。

威尔深呼了一口起，朝着外面的人行道走去。有那么一瞬间，他脑后的头发刺痛了他的脖子就像是有人在暗处注视着他，但当他转过头去，没人在那儿。

**

这周余下的几天过得渐行渐缓。汉尼拔几乎每个午后都在办公室里待到很晚。他发觉并没有什么需要他匆忙赶回家的理由。

在星期四惯例的每周清洗之后，他的床单闻上去不再有威尔的气味。

接下来的周末显得漫长而乏味。汉尼拔在周六做了炖肉丁，然后食用干净，但到了周日他就已经回到办公室里检查起迟来的报告。

**

周一清晨，汉尼拔喝着咖啡，环顾着他的厨房直到将自己的目光停在了威尔自愿跪下的那个地方，他的手指灵巧坚定地放在汉尼拔的裤子拉链上。他仍旧可以看见威尔将自己的分身含进嘴里时喉咙诱人地咽动着。

他把自己的马克杯放到一边。

事情不会就这样过去。让威尔待上一个周末本不在计划内，但汉尼拔接受了改变然后起了作用。

所以他将再次更改计划。

**

下午五点三十分，汉尼拔离开他的办公室，开车来到汽车修理店，将车小心地停在街尾。他等待着，带着手套的双手搁在方向盘上。

威尔在一刻钟后走了出来。他走到两个街区外的公交车站，搭了公交来到上城区的一家宾馆。

汉尼拔随意地跟在他身后走进大堂里。威尔乘上电梯来到六楼，汉尼拔搭了下一部电梯。当汉尼拔踏出电梯，他看见威尔正向走廊的尽头走去。汉尼拔双手插在外套的口袋里，移动到转角处，注意到威尔敲响了623的房门。

门开了，威尔走了进去。

汉尼拔在门关上后重新回到走廊上。

巧合的是威尔进去的那间房间的隔壁还无人入住。汉尼拔借用了正在清理别的房间的女佣留在外面的房门卡打开房门进了进去。

从隔壁房间并没有传来声音。

汉尼拔打开通向阳台的门，估算着两个阳台之间的距离。从这边阳台的边界跨到另一边只消一会儿功夫。窗帘并没有全部拉上。汉尼拔瞥了进去。

看上去四十几岁长相一般的客人，手上拿了一把钱正交给威尔。威尔在脱掉夹克之前将它们塞进口袋。他伸手想要脱掉自己的t恤但那个男人抓住他的脑袋，将他按倒在自己的膝盖上。

汉尼拔观察着威尔工作的方式，回避去看那个男人的眼睛。客人在完事之前把仍是坚硬的老二抽了出来。他示意威尔起来。威尔照做，眼睛盯在地板上。客人说了些什么汉尼拔无法听见，威尔则耸了耸肩。他抓紧威尔的后颈将他摔到床上。

威尔的腿狠狠的撞在床垫上。客人把他仰面扣在床上，跨坐在他的身上。他来回掴打威尔的嘴，接着是两边的脸颊。殴打来得迅猛而有规律就像是他经常做这个，他甚至不去看一眼身下年轻的男孩儿。据汉尼拔计算客人掌掴了足足有三分钟，直到威尔泛红的脸上出现了明显的伤痕。那个男人留下他去到卫生间里方便。他没有把门完全关上。

威尔缓慢地坐起来。他几乎是茫然地摸摸了自己的脸，并看向卫生间的门。然后他凑过身体把自己的手伸进了客人的外套里，取出男人的皮夹。

“不明智的举动，威尔，”汉尼拔呢喃道。

威尔抽出一张五十加进自己口袋里的钞票一起，然后回到床上枯等在那里。

客人走出来，赤裸的，还硬着。他打了几个手势让威尔脱掉衣服。

威尔面无表情地脱掉衣服。他脱干净之后，客人又将他推倒在床上。威尔平躺在那里而客人这回在他头两侧岔开了腿，接着他又重新开始帮对方口活，客人的老二快速地从他的嘴里进进出出。然后客人把他翻了过来。床头柜上有一瓶润滑剂。客人沾了一些润滑剂将两根手指推进了威尔的体内。他简单粗暴地开打威尔然后进入了他。

汉尼拔观察着威尔，他的双手平摊在床上，脸朝着阳台。汉尼拔退后到窗帘背后，但威尔的眼睛只是半睁着的。

客人并没有坚持很长时间，他的阴囊拍打在威尔的屁股上。再一次他在射精之前抽了出来，帮自己手淫然后射在了威尔的背上，直到威尔的背上布满了精液。客人躺回床上，眼睛闭着。威尔撑起半边的身体，扫了对方一眼，然后溜进卫生间里，关上了门。

此刻只存在一小段的间隙来做出决定。

汉尼拔做出了他的决定。

他回到另一间房间内，快速地拨给警方。  
 _在我的隔壁房间里似乎正在发生纠纷。我看见是有两个男人走了进去。有可能是…_  
  
他挂断电话回到阳台上，悄无声息地来到另一边。

客人还是躺在床上闭着眼睛。淋浴的声音悉悉索索地从卫生间里传来。

汉尼拔拉开阳台的门进到里面。他拿起在客人脑袋边上的一个枕头。

客人挣开眼睛，睡眼惺忪地眨巴着眼当汉尼拔站到他的跟前。  
“你他妈是-”

汉尼拔用枕头按在他的口鼻上，把他钉在床上。客人的手臂随着生命离他远去而无力地垂下。汉尼拔让他毫无生气的瘫在床上，并检查了他的脉搏。他把枕头放回到原来的位置然后回到阳台上，关上了身后的门。

**

威尔在喷头下冲洗着自己的背部。就此一次他不在乎客人是否只想着要他滚开。他在冲干净之前是不会走的。在他洗完之后，他快速地用毛巾擦干自己。

他在镜子前端详了一会儿，小心翼翼地检查着伤口。他的双颊刺痛，因为掴打而泛红。他的脸明天就会浮肿起来。但他现在要做的就是穿上衣服然后离开。他将毛巾挂好。

威尔打开门走了出去。

客人还是躺在床上。威尔看向他的同时正伸手去拿自己的牛仔裤然后他钉住了。客人没有起伏，单单是躺在那儿。他…他看上去像是死了。[i]见鬼的。[/i]天煞的到底发生了什么？

威尔必须离开这里，必须跑出去，但不知怎的他的腿像是冻在了在地毯上。一滴水顺着他的后颈滴下来。威尔战栗起来。

当警察破门而入的时候他仍僵在原地。他被推倒在地地毯上，双手被拷在身后，他们在他耳边宣读着他的权利。压在他脸下的地毯闻上去一股霉味。他的喉咙发紧，接着他吐在了宾馆的地板上，身边的警察仍旧围着他团团转。

看在所有他曾梦见过的死人的份上，威尔知道自己并没有杀死这个男人。但有谁会来相信他？

警方扣留了威尔24小时，然后忽然之间，没有半点解释，他们释放了他。

威尔站在警局外面的硬石路上摩擦着双臂试图让自己缓和起来。夜晚的空气对此没有半点帮助。谁他妈的会帮他付保释金？谁能有那些闲钱？即使马丁有那个钱，他也根本不会在意。

他四周张望了下，最后将目光锁定在了汉尼拔停止马路斜对面的车上。

威尔踌躇了一会儿，接着朝对方走了过去。

汉尼拔打开车门锁，威尔跨了进来。他呆坐在位置上，盯着自己的鞋子，心里想着它们踩在汉尼拔车内的地毯上看上去是多么的不协调。这时汉尼拔将车发动起来。

也就在他们行驶上路的那一刻，威尔开口问出了那个无止境地盘旋在自己脑内的那个问题。“你是怎么知道我被拘留了？”

汉尼拔看了他一眼。“你是不是觉得我是不会继续留心你的？”

威尔耸耸肩。“这很普遍么？你对雇佣过的所有男妓都是这样的吗？”

“不是所有。”汉尼拔清楚的知道其中的三个此时此刻正身在何处。他们几个在过去的两年里都没搬过家，但他不认为这些讯息会让威尔的心里舒服所有他并没有说出口。

“我们去哪儿？”威尔如此组织着自己的语句那样他就不用再问出口另一个问题‘你会在哪儿要我？’，汉尼拔为他支付了保释金。威尔不知道具体的金额是多少，但想必是个不小的数字。他们原本打算控告他谋杀，然后却放了他。

心神不宁催生出的胆汁在威尔的胃里再次翻滚起来。“你能靠边停下车吗？”

汉尼拔停下车，威尔勉强地打开车门，然后吐在了马路上。此刻他的胃里已经空得没什么能再让他吐得出来。但他还是又一次地干呕起来，直到他直起身子，靠回汽车椅背上。

“拿着。”汉尼拔递过来一块手帕。威尔看着它，感受着干爽密实的亚麻面料触碰着自己的掌心，然后才拿它碾过了自己的嘴。

“回答你的问题，我在带你回家。”汉尼拔最终还是开口说道。

“为什么？”威尔折起手帕然后在手里捏成一团紧紧握住。

“你有什么其他更想去的地方吗？”

威尔很显然对此没有确切的答案，于是汉尼拔继续行驶了下去。

**

“你为什么不去洗个澡呢？”汉尼拔在他俩刚进房门时便开口建议道。

威尔只是点了下头然后朝楼梯走去。汉尼拔站在原地直到对方的脚步声减弱才走进了厨房。威尔的胃仍需要一些时间来平复。他暂且将晚餐的准备搁置下来。

威尔根本没多想什么就不自觉地选择了在主浴室里沐浴。他的头皮因为承受了太多的不信任而绷紧刺痛。没有人相信他，没有人愿意相信他。

他在蹲在淋浴喷头下，用手臂抱住自己的膝盖。

那么汉尼拔到底该死的为什么会把他保释出来？

**

当他离开浴室，那些他自己的衣服威尔穿不上去。他把它们一堆都留在了浴室的地上。

床上放着一件简单的灰色t恤和睡裤。威尔穿上它们。他不想下楼。尽管现在连八点都不到，但他还是在汉尼拔的床上蜷缩起来，拉上毯子盖住自己。

**

汉尼拔在床上找到了他，在被单下面缩成一团，他走过去准备关掉床头灯。

“你会留下来么？”威尔呢喃道。

“你想要我留下么？”

威尔点点头。他看着汉尼拔脱下衣服，换上睡衣，然后钻到毯子下面来到自己身边。

他没有立马主动去靠近汉尼拔，但慢慢地他的身体渐渐朝对方挪去直到他紧挨上了汉尼拔的背部。至少他的身体很温暖。

汉尼拔关上灯。

**

半夜的时候汉尼拔因为感到自己性器上的一圈热度而惊醒过来。他的手指顷刻之间按住盖在身上的被单，接着一只手伸向两腿之间擒住正在那里蠕动着的脑袋。他的指尖抚过光滑的皮肤然后一把握在脖子上。汉尼拔想也没想就拽着提上来，直到听见一声急促的叫唤方才停下。

汉尼拔探过身子打开床头灯，眯起眼。“威尔。”他松开掐在威尔脖子上手。

威尔抬起眼看向对方，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“怎么？”不知怎的此时此刻身上裹着汉尼拔的被单，双眼迷离，头发也乱糟糟的威尔看上去更加格外的年轻。

汉尼拔向后倚靠在枕头上，他的阴茎醒目的戳出他的睡裤门襟。“你为什么要这么做？”

威尔坐起来。“我想谢谢你帮我保释出来。”他揉脖子的动作让人怜惜。

“你不必通过这样的方式来谢我。”汉尼拔把自己身上的被单掀开。

“那是我唯一会做的事。”

“这不是真的。”汉尼拔说道，尽量克制着自己语气中的恼怒。

“是真的。”威尔将两条腿伸出床沿，手掌摊开在大腿上，盯着地毯。他越过自己的肩膀回头看着汉尼拔。“难道你保释我出来是因为看中了我幽默的语言能力？”

“我说是的你会相信么？”

威尔哼了一声，“不会。”

汉尼拔靠过身去，将手温柔地放在威尔的颈背上。“我伤到你了么？”

“没有。”

“威尔。”汉尼拔用指尖顺着他肉眼可见的红色痕迹轻抚过。

“只是有点疼。又不是什么世界末日。”威尔耸了下肩膀。“感觉就像是你打算扭断我脖子。”

汉尼拔的手指一僵然后移了开来。“下楼，我来给你准备些食物。”他穿上自己的浴袍，然后走了出去。

威尔在床上坐了好一会儿才迫使自己离开汉尼拔的床所带给他的安全感。

**

他站在厨房门外的走廊里看着汉尼拔取出他已经准备好的食材。

“感觉好点了？”汉尼拔没有抬起头张望便直接开口问道。

“还好。”威尔走去过坐在他对面的料理台上。“你是在做什锦烩饭？在…”他转过头去看墙上的钟，“在凌晨一点的时候？”

“我觉得你或许会喜欢。”汉尼拔打开炉子，看向他。“把发生的事说出来会不会有所帮助？”

“有什么好说？”威尔揉揉眼睛。“我当时和一个客人在一起。开始所有的事都一如往常。但之后当我走出浴室的时候，他已经死了。”

“一如往常。”汉尼拔玩味地重复道。

“是的。”

汉尼拔倾身俯在料理台上，他用手指抚摸着威尔的脸颊，经过昨天一整天之后仍旧浮肿着。“这也算一如往常？”

威尔起先只是点点头，但随着汉尼拔温柔地捧住了他脸，他发现自己正逐渐地将重心靠向对方的手掌。他想要睡去直到发生过的一切都烟消云散。不，他真正想要的是让自己消失。

“威尔。”

汉尼拔只在绕到料理台的另一面时才松开手。一旦他站到对方的跟前他的手又抚上了威尔的脸颊。

“你为什么还要留意我？”威尔低语道。他自己根本想象不出有人会为他去费这个心。

“我很好奇。”汉尼拔用另一只手轻柔地穿过威尔的发间。“我发现你很有魅力。”

“很有魅力。”威尔试图发出的笑声却被半扼杀在自己的喉头。“你不担心我就是凶手。”

“不。”汉尼拔简短的回答。

对方的嗓音中并没有透露出一丁点异样但威尔猛得抬起头，直视着汉尼拔的眼睛。

“为什么不？你已经知道我是个贼。”为什么他不会杀了那个男人？并不是说他从未对他的客人产生过愤怒。在那个男人打了他之后他确实很生气。但当时的情况并不于殴打本身，而是那个男人的行为是被准许的。他为此付了钱，所以他有权利在威尔的身体上施加暴力。

是什么让汉尼拔如此肯定威尔是无辜的当威尔看似有无数个理由会去这么做的时候。

“仅仅因为你有杀人的理由不意味着你真的就会付诸行动。”汉尼拔这样告诉他。他用自己的指关节顺着威尔的脸颊滑过。“你没有杀那个男人。”

“你不能肯定。”威尔避开对方的触碰。“除非，”他浑身僵硬起来，汉尼拔在他发间的手突然收紧然后移开。但放在他脸颊上的手仍旧保持原来的动作。

“除非什么，威尔？”

“除非你知道是谁干的。”那些在他肌肤上的手指冰冷而专注。威尔轻微地颤抖起来随着汉尼拔握紧了他的下巴。“是你设计了这一切？”

“你为什么会这么问，威尔？”

“你是怎么知道我被逮捕了？”威尔一字一句地说道。“你为什么要浪费那么多钱把我从拘留所里保释出来？他们原本是要起诉我谋杀，但之后他们却这样放弃了。”

“威尔。”

威尔推开对方握住他的手，从料理台上滑下来。他撤到厨房的另一边，在逃到走廊里和汉尼拔身后通向外界的门之间左右为难。汉尼拔注视着对方的一举一动然后回到炉灶前检查起食物来。

威尔的脑袋里轰隆作响，他试图去理清头绪。“是你陷害了我？”他又问了一遍。这是现在在他脑海里唯一盘旋着的问题，但是为什么？

“是什么在暗示你我会做出如此的事情来？”

“那么，是不是？”威尔追问道，“你是不是跟踪了我？该死的是不是你陷害了我谋杀所以你就能把我再一次带回家？”他为什么要那么做，这没有道理。这也是威尔无法想明白的地方。

汉尼拔沉思了一下，凝视着威尔。“如果是我做的呢？”

“耶稣在上。”威尔盯着对方，因为汉尼拔，或者任何一个人竟能做出这样的事来而感到恶心。他的胸口发紧，逃跑的念头再次浮上他的心头。“为什么？”

“我不想失去你。”汉尼拔发觉这句话即使是在他脱口而出的瞬间也仍旧让自己感到惊讶。他从未对任何人说过任何类似的话。从未对在威尔之前的任何人有过想要留住他们的冲动。这是绝无仅有的一次。

这句话花了一些时间才被威尔完全的理解，接着他笑了起来，他的笑声里明显地带出歇斯里地的情绪。“你只需要开口让我留下。”这一切并不是真的在发生，这应该是个梦。

汉尼拔曾想到过这点，但对于现在已经为时过晚。“如果我这么说了，你是否会留下？”他绕过料理台走向威尔。

“或许。”威尔站在原地随着汉尼拔的靠近。“我不知道，操，我不知道。我不喜欢被人操纵。”

汉尼拔只是凝视着他，感受着威尔沉重的呼吸，以及他眼睛，他眼里的不确定以及恐惧。“你明白不管你是否愿意我都可以留住你。”这样的念头他也曾有过。如此一来，汉尼拔知道，事情会变得简单的多。

“说这话是想让我欲火焚身吗？”威尔吼道。

汉尼拔微笑起来。“它已经起作用了。”

“大概，但我不喜欢那句话。”威尔迈开步子经过他的身边。

汉尼拔一把握住他的手腕，将他拉到自己身边。“那句话确实起作用了，而你也确实喜欢它。你只是不愿意自己去喜欢它。”他把威尔抵在门柱上，另一只手伸进威尔的睡裤里。

“我是不会在这一点上和你争辩的。”威尔咬住了嘴唇随着汉尼拔的手指包裹上了他的阴茎。“那么？”

“那么什么？”

“你是打算留住我了？锁在你的大房子里？用绳子拴在你的书桌边就像是对待那些你从路边捡到的流浪狗，”他屏住了呼吸，汉尼拔则在他的阴茎上收紧了手指。

汉尼拔没有去问对方是否喜欢他这样做，这对威尔而言无疑是值得感激的。他只是在威尔的阴茎上再次抚弄起来。

“你想要什么，威尔？”汉尼拔低语道。

“我想要自己一个人静一会。我…”威尔闭紧自己的双眼。汉尼拔用指甲轻轻地刮过柱身的根部。

“恩？”

威尔挣开眼，目光牢牢地锁住汉尼拔。“我不想迷失自己。”

“我理解了。”汉尼拔的指甲重复起之前刮擦的动作，威尔呻吟起来。

威尔吞咽了一下。“为什么。”

“我告诉你了。”汉尼拔继续套弄着他，迷恋着威尔抵在他的掌心里时绷紧身体的方式，以及他的阴茎在汉尼拔的手里传递出的热度。

“但是为什么？为什么你要费尽心思地做出那样的事？”，为什么一定要置那个男人于死地，莫非是因为汉尼拔不愿意留给威尔除了接受他的提议以外其他的选择。“是吗？”

“什么？”

“我要么接受你提出的任何条件，要么我就会以谋杀的罪名送回监狱？”汉尼拔的手握紧了他，但威尔咬紧牙关抵御着疼痛。“这就是为什么你让那个男人死了？”他的双眼随着自己意识过来而徒然睁大，“见鬼的，不，是你。是你杀了那个男人，然后把我一个人留在那里等着被逮捕。”威尔被钉在门柱上，汉尼拔仍旧没有松手而威尔则盯着对方。

“为什么？”

“我不喜欢他碰你的方式。”这回答算不上是针对威尔真正在问的，但却是针对一个让汉尼拔想要给出答案的问题。

“真是恐怖的占有欲。”

“你想要袭击我么，威尔？”汉尼拔略带好奇的问道。

“是的。”

“那你为什么不动手？”

“你比我更强壮。而且这不会解决任何事。”

“在这点上你是正确的。”汉尼拔点了下头，然后终于挪开了自己的手。他退后一步，留给威尔一方空间。

威尔仰起头抵在门柱上，注视着对方。“现在要做什么？”

“现在我们要去喝上一杯红酒然后探讨一下此事。”汉尼拔从他身边走开，朝书房走去。他并没有回头去看威尔是否跟上了自己。

威尔看着大门，估量着自己逃跑的几率。他能够跑出去，但接着又能怎么呢？他接下去能去哪儿呢？在汽修店里藏着的钱，已经是他拥有的全部。

以及他控制不住自己。即使像他现在这般混乱，出于某种原因，他还是想要听听汉尼拔究竟会说些什么。

**

汉尼拔已经准备好了红酒在威尔进入书房的时候。他端起一只玻璃杯，威尔接受了它。

汉尼拔抿了一口杯中酒。“你说你不愿意迷失自己，以及不喜欢自己被操控。”

威尔等待着，捏着自己的红酒杯。他知道汉尼拔有可能会在其中放了些什么，但如果仅仅是想要给他下药那又为何要和他谈论起来。

“所以我要提供给你一个选择的机会。”汉尼拔这样告诉他。“你可以留在这儿和我一道，或者你可以选择离开。不管你做出怎么的选择，都不必担忧对于谋杀的指控。关于这一点我可以向你保证。”，谋杀这件事只是让威尔重新落入他囊中的助推力。他并不愿意让威尔关在牢房之中。

威尔喝一口红酒，让液体湿润着自己的舌头。这红酒价值不菲，而他也只知道这么多。美妙的红酒，美妙的食物，美妙的性爱。让留下变得轻而易举，然而关于汉尼拔杀掉那个男人看似只是为了造成现在天煞的的局面的事实也一并存在着。

威尔舔掉自己嘴唇上的红酒。“我有多少时间来做出决定？”

“随你想要用多长时间。”汉尼拔走到他的书桌旁。他打开一个抽屉，拿出一个他早在这个星期之初就放在那里的信封。他将它放在书桌的正中心。

“那是什么？”

“五千现金和一张航空券，它可以兑换成你选择的任意目的地的机票。”汉尼拔伸手端起自己的酒杯，喝了一口。“如果你选择离开，你应该有能力去到你想要去的地方。”

“你为什么要这么做？”威尔此时唯一能做的只有困惑地凝视着对方。

“因为我想知道你会做出怎样的选择。”汉尼拔将红酒放到一边。他绕过书桌，走向威尔。

“选择权在你。”他花了一些时间来抚摸威尔的脸颊。“但是如果到了早晨你还在这里，那我就会假设你是决定留下。”说完他便离开了房间。

威尔站在原地，拽紧手中的玻璃酒杯，眼睛则盯着信封。里面的东西能够让他去到任何他想去的地方，能够让他重新开始。

或者他可以留下。

那又会是怎样的一种生活？

威尔允许自己在脑海中短暂地去描绘那一番场景。他会来到楼上，躺回汉尼拔的身边。明天他会在床上醒来，接着便开启了另一种生活。

但他的描绘止于在他睁开眼醒来的那一瞬间，他无法描绘出在这之后的一切。

**

卧室里的灯都被关上了。汉尼拔安静地躺在床上，聆听着威尔在地毯上发出的细微的脚步声。脚步声在房间的中心中断下来，接着它们踏进了浴室。那是出于衣服的缘由。然后脚步声又穿过地毯，走下楼梯。

汉尼拔长吁一口气。

他听见大门被轻轻地打开，然后又被合上。他知道威尔走了。

**

汉尼拔始终留意着航空券。三天之内，它都没有被使用的迹象，然而某天下午，在汉尼拔查看它时已经交易完成。显然威尔最终决定去到比洛克西[color=Silver]（美国密西西比州东南部城市）[/color]。

汉尼拔将关于威尔的气味以及他在高潮时会咬住下唇露出牙齿的记忆在自己的脑海中扇去。目前他还没有清洗自己书房里的地毯，尽管有部分的他想要去这么做。

暂且他将关于威尔·格拉汉姆的记忆统统归档进自己的记忆中一个被简单的命名为[i]未尽事业[/i]的文件夹中。

**

比洛克西—三个月后

威尔跳下甲板，伸手去拿被他先前扔下来的扳手。阳光炽热地烘烤着他的背脊，他边心不在焉地擦掉自己的汗水边打理着引擎。

当到了傍晚的时候，威尔停下工作，朝马路走去。在他狭小的公寓里有六听装的啤酒正等着他。他打开一罐，将冰凉的液体抵在自己的额头上顺道等待空调启动。

他在这些日子里不太想起巴尔的摩。

夜晚，当威尔脱掉内衣睡在自己的吊床上，在他大腿上的伤疤不可避免地捉住了他的目光。这是汉尼拔在他的肌肤上留下的标记。如同往日里的每一天威尔在陷入梦乡时把手按在了这块伤疤上。

 

 

 

  
.FIN.

 

作者注：故事会在A Little Unfinished Business|未尽事业 中继续。

 


End file.
